Unorthodox Anger Management
by Narrie
Summary: Finally Nick Fury has caught Naomi, a spy who's been on the run from S.H.E.I.L.D. for over a year but when he finds her, he gives her a deal. If she uses her powers to calm the nerves of a special doctor of theirs until his job is complete then she will be released from S.H.E.I.L.D. and no longer hunted...but what's the catch? Bruce Banner/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Author Notes:**

**There is no Mature scenes yet but there will be in this Fic so please note that this is a Mature Fic so please keep that in mind before you read this Fan Fiction.  
**

**AlsoI just want to say that I do not own any characters but my OC. All other characters belong to Marvel. This will be loosly, and I stress loosly, based off of The Avengers movie. Also if you read a word in italics while in dialogue it represents that character adding stress or emphases to that word, if there are italics out of dialogue then it's my OC's inner thoughts. I will be updating these stories as I notice mistakes or grammar errors but I will not be changing the story. :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

I had been on the run for a year before they got me, it was quite impressive how they did it really. I don't think there had ever come a time where I had 50 men surrounding me, having their weapons all aimed at my chest or head; not to mention the air support they had. I wasn't going to wait to see who else they wanted to invite to get me in for questioning finally. Putting down my glaive I raised my hands, not wanting to pose any threat, I knew a lost cause when I saw one.

A jet had landed in front of me, blowing dust past my face, but I did not flinch; I could thank my training for that. A bald man with an eye patch walked out of the back of the jet, his stern face and firmly set frown told me that he was either upset to see me or upset that it took so long; I just knew he was pissed so I had decided to be cheeky about it.

"It's about time that you found me. I didn't think the Great White North would throw you off your game so much Director Fury." I smiled and he returned that smile with one just as vicious. I held his gaze; I felt his brain sending messages throughout his body, I could follow the routes of each signal being sent through his nervous system. I couldn't help but let my quant smile turn into a grin and then a laugh.

"I must applaud you Director, for a second I thought you were mad at me. You almost played me for a fool and that's hard to do." I smirked, "Mind you, I am talking to _the_ spy. How about you do me the kind favour of putting me on that jet,"I nudged my chin toward the craft that he arrived on but Fury's eyes didn't divert from mine."and you tell me why you are so happy to see someone who's killed hundreds of your men. Sound like a plan?" We stood in silence again; it was obvious Fury was trying to decide what to do with me.

Before I could have said another word, he nodded to four men. They walked quickly towards me, one taking my hands from above my head and placing them behind my back, one more placing the handcuffs tightly around me wrists; my face went stern and my body rigid. I'm was never a fan of pain or discomfort and I especially hated it when I felt both at the same time. I was roughly shoved into a seat on the jet, but as they buckled me in, they left my hands still tied around my back.

Before we took off, I looked frantically around for my glaive and locked in on the last person walking onto the Aircraft. They were holding my glaive in their hands, twirling it in fascination. Nick Fury sat across from me, running his thumb over the sharp side of the blade.

"This is some weapon you got here. You honestly think I'm going to believe that Rufe got this made for you? There is a lot said about you Miss Naomi Wit, but very few know where you are from and who your parents were." My head snapped up, my eyes piercing Fury's; but I didn't drop my gaze.

"You know _nothing_ about my family and where that is from." I said through gritted teeth. Seeing the smile on his face made me gather my composure; I sat up straight, despite the pain in my arms and wrists.

"A soft spot… I get it. We all have them Miss Wit, we just need to learn how to deal with it. You can't do anything about your parents but I would be willing to tell you about them, I know the man who worked with your father and mother." My expression did not change, I refused to show him my weakness again, he already knew what triggerd me to snap out of my usual composure; but what is a child to do when she hears that the stories of her dead parents live on in another's memory?

"I…"I tried to speak but nothing came out but a small quiet whisper. I dropped my gaze, I was lost for words._ These are the people who have been looking for me and hunting me for a year, I killed every man they sent after me... there had to be over 200… am I meant to pay for that now?_ I sighed because I knew my mind was made up, I tried to fight my gut feeling with logic and training but my brain would not hear it. My lips moved and sounds came out but I was unsure of what I would hear.

"I want to know what you plan to do to me. If I'm here to pay for the men I killed, I understand and I fully accept whatever punishment you deem worthy but I only ask you that I talk to this man before you erase my existence." Fury looked surprised at my request or at my bold statement, but I felt the questions running through his mind; I obviously alarmed him because his signals ran so loud… it felt like I could almost touch them.

"I think you have the wrong idea of what we have planned for you Miss Wit, and will you get out of my head woman!" I jumped at his sudden rage; I was in no way expecting that."I can feel you digging around in there! I like my brain as it is thank you very much." I mumbled a sorry but I don't think he heard it. He let out a heavy sigh and continued to talk but in a softer tone… well as soft as Nick Fury gets.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you… well more like I need you. Your ability to manipulate and read people's brain signals and nerves is of great need to us. I know you've been training and pushing your abilities since you were young, but what I'm asking of you is extremely important. If you manage to do your job right for the time that I need you, then you will be a free woman again, able to roam the wilderness of Canada once more. Sound fair?" It almost seemed too easy, but I felt like I had no choice but to nod and agree. Luckily for me my agreement meant that they would remove my handcuffs.

* * *

We ended up landing on some sort of flying spacecraft. It was truly breathtaking, or atleast it would have been if someone didn't put their sweaty hands all over my face, holding an oxygen mask firmly in one place. I was rushed inside, so I barely had a moment to try to see where we could be.

My sense of time and direction were way off kilter, I was tired by the time we arrived and wanted nothing more than to sleep, yet it looked to be about mid-day where we were. Before we could take a few steps into the facility we were met by a woman with red hair and she wore a skin tight suit that left no room for the imagination. I looked at this woman and then down at myself; I suddenly felt insignificant and borderline embarrassed.

"Naomi, this is Natasha Romanoff. She will show you to your room, I can only assume you haven't adjusted to the Time Zone changes yet." Before I could evem protest he cut me off, "I'm not saying that you can't handle it Miss Wit. I'm just simply saying you should get some rest. Don't take it as an insult." He let a sigh break his sentence. "I will see you in the morning." With that Natasha and Nick exchanged nods and he left me alone with her.

"Please Miss Wit, follow me. I will get you situated into your room, you will be happy to know that it's in one of the busiest part of the ship so you will be comfortable being so close to so much brain activity." She was so point blank about everything it seemed but I didnt mind, it was somewhat refreshing. She was right though, I love sensing brain activity and all that goes with it; it helped me stay calm… as long as those nerves reflected calm and serene emotions.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, although I don't think either of us minded. Finally reaching my room, Natasha opened it up to reveal a decent sized bedroom with plain decorations. There was no flare or specialty items in the room which was expected and appreciated on my part; I only missed my glaive. I turned around to thank Natasha but she was already gone. Closing the door I let out a sigh of exhaustion. Not even changing out of my armour I collapsed on my bed, falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I bolted up in a panic; I could feel the rage that filled the halls. I jumped out of bed, deciding to try to find the source of this energy. I couldn't find anyone who would be able to harness such emotions until I found myself in the Science wing; I couldn't help but let out a shudder.

_These places always creeped me out, they remind me so much of interrogation or torture rooms… but then again, science labs are the way to torture and interrogate people like me_. I finally found the room that was generating this anger but I couldn't see anyone in there; slowly I opened the door and walked in.

I called out "Hello?" and I heard a huge THUD and a deep groan. Turning to my right, I laid eyes on a man who seemed to be in his late 30's or early 40's but with just one look he seemed like a calm and collected guy, but I felt the rage almost vibrating off of him.

He was rubbing his head as he stared back at me with questioning eyes, but neither of us said anything. At a standstill we both studied each other, I couldn't stand the silence anymore but I had no words to say… luckily the man broke the silence.

"Um… May I help you?" straining the question I could tell he wasn't the best with social interactions; even more reason for me to not understand the anger and distress I felt within him. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I just…um…" I could easily assume that most people, if not all, knew who I was and what I was capable of but even so, I don't want to piss this man off by saying something. Instead I decided to try a more personable approach.

"I'm Naomi Wit, just arrived here late last night; I'm having issues sleeping so I was taking a walk through the aircraft and thought I heard something in this room so I came in. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, "I paused for a second before adding "I can leave if you like. I don't want to intrude." He walked out from behind the table but not far, he was about 3 inches taller than me, but I was used to people being taller than me. He stretched out his arm and introduced himself.

"My name is Bruce Banner; it's a pleasure to meet you Naomi… I… uh… I used to work with your parents a long time ago."

**So tell me what you think! Send me a message or give me a review. Tel me how you think my writing style is, maybe what you want to see more of or maybe a few ideas of what could happen down the road :) Thank you for reading and there will be more to come.**

**Narrie**

* * *

**_Update 06/04/2012:_ I edited the story to make sure all the tense's were correct so I had to take some things out and add some things in but the story didn't change much :) Hope it's easer to read now!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say that I really appreciate those who put this story on alert, favorited the story and also to those who Reviewed it :) I think it's awesome and I hope I see more of it! With that, enjoy your fic. **

Chapter Two

It felt like I got sucker punched, I could feel the last breath of air I had in my lungs leave my body. Painful memories ran through my head, I saw my parents right before they were so mercilessly butchered in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing. The look in my mother's eyes still haunts me to this day. I crouched down not being able to hold myself up, feeling those words seep into my very open wounds and sting. I was a child again, longing to see her parents but not knowing how. Not knowing why they were gone and not with her anymore; against all my will I started to cry.

I sensed the anger leave the room, it wasn't as overpowering as before which meant that either the anger came from this man and it was leacving him or it had gone to another part of the ship; however it was the least of my worries. I heard Bruce come towards me yet when he spoke it still made me jump.

"I'm sorry… I uh didn't mean to upset you. I know they were really upset when that mobster took you from them though and I don't mind telling you about them at all." His voice was so soothing; it calmed me down so that I was only sniffling back a runny nose. I looked up at him I saw the worry in his expression, I could sense the pain behind them.

"Besides… I know the pain of losing a parent." I felt the impulse to reach out and hold my hand against his cheek; all I wanted to do was comfort him and protect him… Luckily I had my wits about me so I stopped myself from running on autopilot.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…"I said through a broken and cracked voice. _Curse my stupidity…I shouldn't be acting like a snivelling child!_ I stood up and he followed suit. I looked up at him again as he gave me a coy smile; I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I… um... I will be going back to bed again I guess. I'm sorry to just barge in here and just start…" I gestured to the ground; my pride not allowing me to admit what I just did. Bruce let out a light chuckle.

"It's okay Naomi; we all do it every now and then. The lives we've been given are… more difficult than others." I didn't understand. _How could a doctor talk about a life we've been given, he's just sitting here in a lab working with test tubes… How is that even remotely close to what my life has been like?_ I could feel anger rising in me; my energy was adapting and feeding into the emotional atmosphere around me.

"What do you know about the life I have had to live?" I snapped at him. The shock on his face made me feel embarrassed and ashamed. This wasn't the man I should be getting mad at or blaming for anything, he's just trying to be kind. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I… I'm a Neuropath and to my understanding one of the only Neuropath's that exist." I looked up at him for any recognition that he knew what I was talking about but the shocked look he once had was now mixed with confusion and curiosity. I grabbed the closest chair to me and sat down, this would take a while to explain…_especially to a scientist_.

"A Neuropath, or atleast my version of being a Neuropath is kind of like having Telepathy but I can't read your thoughts, I can just read, sense and manipulate your nervous system. It's what makes me so valuable to people, it's the reason I was abducted when I was 7, it's what got my parent's killed when I was 17." Tears started to fill my eyes.

"I can control and stop signals that are sent from your brain, I can make someone stop breathing if I really wanted to, I've stopped signals going to certain organs or limbs. I can make people cripples for the rest of their lives." I inhaled deeply, atlmost at histerics by this point. I controlled my breathing slowly, sitting in silence, with Bruce, as I calmed down.

"That's what woke me up tonight, and what brought me here, was this alarming amount of Anger and Sadness. I couldn't sleep so I decided to find out who it belonged to. It's why I came here but you were the only person in this room, and it's been slowly going further away or the person who channels these feelings isn't so angry anymore. But that's the downside to my ability… you see if I'm surrounded by a certain energy or emotion for too long, my body will adapt to that emotion and I can't control it." I inhaled trying to stop myself from ranting more but my body wouldn't stop.

"I tend to work off of impulses, unlike most people, but I can't control it. My brain sends signals four times faster than any human; most of the time it's too quick for me to stop… so long story short, that's why I snapped. I'm sorry." We sat in silence for a moment and Bruce just smiled again_ I really don't think this is a laughing matter_ I bitterly thought to myself.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. The anger was probably from me to be perfectly honest. When you came in you startled me and when you started talking to me like I was just some normal guy… well I kind of forgot about all the anger I was feeling before. It's kind of refreshing really, not to have people feel like they have to tip toe around you." I know he saw my perplexed look because he returned it with a confused one of his own. "You don't know who I am?" I was shocked at his question and I knew he could see it.

"I'm sorry Bruce, not to sound rude at all but I was kind of living a secluded life, even in the position I was in. I didn't really hear much about people with other abilities… I didn't even know what S.H.E.I.L.D. was until I broke into one of their bases. So to answer your question, I do not know who you are. I can just judge that you are a doctor or scientist of some sort." He laughed and nodded his head. _He is charming_ I thought to myself.

"I almost don't want to tell you." He let another small laugh break his sentence. "But I… I have a disorder if you will call it that, where if I get too angry, if I feel terrified or I'm grief stricken then the… other guys decides to show up. I can't control it though and he just causes chaos and destruction wherever he goes. So I hid away and S.H.E.I.L.D. ended up finding me, or well... really never lost me according to Natasha." He sighed before he continued.

"They sent her for me… it was a very interesting way of getting me to come here. The only reason I _did _was beacause I was told that they want me for my Gamma Radiation specialty, not for becoming the hulk." I got up and walked over to him, he almost looked alarmed at my movement. I rested my hand on his shoulder; I could feel him flinch at my touch; I couldn't help but frown.

"Bruce, I'm sure that they know you don't want to cause destruction. I doubt anyone really blames you for what has happened when you were… not yourself." He smiled; I could tell he didn't like calling it by the name he gave it, The Hulk.

"We all do things we do not wish to do and it will live with us forever but you cannot let it eat away at you. That is what I have learned; let those memories haunt your dreams but not your waking hours. Don't give them that satisfaction that they still dominate your fears far after they're gone; they don't deserve your energy." I could tell he wanted to protest the idea but I stopped him quickly.

"I know it's hard. Trust me, I still struggle with forgetting Rufe to this day but it's not as hard to occupy my mind with something else. You seem like a smart man Bruce," His eyes now looking down at the ground, I placed my hand under his chin and made him look at me. His eyes full of sadness and mistreatment, you could tell that he was fighting back tears. _He looks like a kicked puppy… _but I made him hold eye contact with me.

"You will find a way to forget, you will find something to occupy your mind and your thoughts with. I promise that I will help you, besides I'm pretty sure that's why I'm here. If you will allow me…?" I released my hand from his chin and raised it to be beside my face, tapping my head he nodded slowly.I smiled and closed my eyes. It was painful to go into his central nervous system, it seemed more guarded than most. I could hear his gasp as he felt my presence running along with the signals being sent in his body. Instinctively I grabbed his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze to reassure him that everything will be okay.

I finally tracked the prime signals that were being sent throughout his body and started to block and reroute the ones for anger. I could feel him relax; slipping out of his mind, I opened my eyes to see his staring right back at me.

"So that's what you do huh?" he smiled, "That's brilliant. I…" I could tell he was at a loss for words, so I just smiled back at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you finally have some peace in your mind." We stood in silence for a second; I was studying his face and his posture as he embraced the new found serenity I allowed him to have. I barely noticed we were still holding hands and I doubt he remembered at all. I waited for him to notice though; I didn't want to ruin his blissful moment and a part of me didn't want to let go. A minute later he retracted his hand and stuttered.

"I'm sorry… I uh… I doubt sitting there in silence was much fun for you and I forgot you were holding my… well." I laughed but it turned into a yawn at the end. Glancing around for a clock I noticed it was 5 a.m. _Wow…we've been here for almost 2 hours now._

"I agree," he stated "it's late and I feel like I could finally sleep the night. It was a pleasure to meet you Naomi, maybe tomorrow you could…" he pointed towards his head "you know… and I won't mind telling you about your parents at all. They were lovely people… I know they would be proud of who you are today." My eyes avoided his and looked at the ground _do not cry…do not cry_ I repeated to myself. All I could manage was to nod; I felt his touch again on my shoulder "Naomi… I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" but I cut him off by shaking my head.

"No. Don't apologize, please. You mistake my emotions for sadness Bruce. I would be happy to hear about my parents…besides most of my memories are blurry or forgotten." I forced a smile as a tear ran down my cheek. Bruce wiped it away and then placed his hand on the same cheek. Neither of us expected that because I could feel my cheeks go crimson and his did too.

"I should go to bed now… Goodnight Bruce." With that I left quickly from his lab, fully knowing he did not move from where he stood, watching me as I disappeared from the corner. _I can't let anyone close to me like that ever again. Never again Naomi! You know that anyone you have ever gotten close to is now dead_… yet I felt like that feeling was something Bruce and I shared.

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! My friend who's also my beta gave me a great idea for the beginning of Chapter 3 and I hope you all will be excited for it!**

**Please Review or send me a message on what you think about the story so far, how did you like the interaction between Bruce and Naomi? Hope to hear from you!  
**

**Narrie  
**

* * *

**_Update 06/04/2012:_ I updated to tense's on this chapter too now :) Hope it's easier to read for everyone!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Update 06/04/2012: _I added a bit the Bruce's POV from the original time when I posted this story. ^^ Oh and I will edit the tense's in this one soon!  
**

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, I had this open on my desktop for a day but just got around to finally editing it :X I promise the next fic will probably be out later today to make up for having to wait so long!**

**Also another thank you to those who have favorited my story! It really means a lot to me!  
**

**And with that, please enjoy!  
**

Chapter Three

I felt her movements in my body, like water rushing through a river. It felt like she was playing a harp but the strings were my nerves. I sighed _it was a beautiful song she played because I was calm within moments_. When I felt her presence leaving me, I didn't want her to; I didn't want to stop feeling this way.

"So that's what you do huh?" I smiled, "That's brilliant. I…" I didn't know how to express my gratitude or the fact that I have never felt so calm. She smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you finally have some peace in your mind." We stood in silence for a second; I was lost in thought and feeling. This girl had made me feel what I have been trying to achieve my whole life, in minutes. I didn't know what to think at this point, my body was numb to anger and pain. I felt her hand readjust in minewhich brought me back to reality. I quickly retracted my hand from hers, feeling the anxiety build up inside of me, I stuttered.

"I'm sorry… I uh… I doubt sitting there in silence was much fun for you and I forgot you were holding my… well." She laughed but it turned into a yawn at the end.

"I agree," I stated "it's late and I feel like I could finally sleep the night. It was a pleasure to meet you Naomi, maybe tomorrow you could…" I pointed towards his head "you know… and I won't mind telling you about your parents at all. They were lovely people… I know they would be proud of who you are today." Her eyes avoided mine as she looked at the ground _Oh no...I said something to upset her again. Stupid Bruce!_ She nodded meakly at me, I wanted to comfort her in some way though. I reached out and place my head on her shoulder "Naomi… I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" but she cut me off by shaking her head.

"No. Don't apologize, please. You mistake my emotions for sadness Bruce. I would be happy to hear about my parents…besides most of my memories are blurry or forgotten." She gave me a forced a smile as a tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away and then placed my hand on the same cheek, cupping it in my palm. Neither of us expected that though because I could feel my cheeks go crimson and hers did too.

"I should go to bed now… Goodnight Bruce." I watched her walk away and leave me for the night. I didn't want her to go though.

I don't know why I got close to Naomi like that; it was so out of my character. _Sure I definitely wanted to touch her but, Bruce, when do you ever act upon your thoughts, people get hurt when you do_. I sighed again as I felt the negativity seep back into my body, I never knew I could ever want someone more than the way I wanted her here with me now.

I groaned and rubbed my head _it's bedtime._ Even though I got into bed and under my covers, I knew I wouldn't sleep. _I might as well be comfortable while I let this girl swarm my thoughts. I would have been just as useless in the lab_. I sighed one last time as I closed my eyes and pictured the girl with the gray eyes and mousy brown hair.

* * *

I rolled over in bed and stretched. I really missed my dog, _why couldn't S.H.E.I.L.D. tell me that they just wanted me to help with Bruce's mind and stress that they didn't want to kill me? I could have kept Chaos._ He was the dumbest but most loving boxer in the world and I loved him for it. Half of his body would wiggle when you would walk in the door and I you feel the room lite up with excitement, the thought made me smile. I had left him with an old friend when I had to go on the run, I didn't even know if he was still alive. _He was one of the very last things to bring me joy…_

I sighed at the sad thought and groaned as I stood up. Repulsed at my bed head I grunted in disgust and ran a brush through my short mousy hair. _Cure my thick mousy brown hair. It only looks good shorter or else it becomes a mane, and I might as well join a pride at that point._ Getting fed up with my hair I just left it somewhat messy, brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower to wash my body. _I got pretty gross running from place to place._

I felt my body go rigid. _Oh my dear god NAOMI!_ I screamed in my head _you were sitting there, talking to Bruce and you were dirty and you probably smelled_. I wanted to curl up into a ball out of embarrassment, _as if last night wasn't awkward and odd enough…I had to go around stinking up the place. Oh god…_ I shuddered at the thought and shook my head, hoping that it would maybe dislodge and disappear from my memory. Sighing at my obvious failure I hopped out the shower, got changed and went to find some breakfast and maybe see if there are any training grounds.

Walking through the corridor's I could sense worry, which is an odd feeling to have but I just assumed it was to do with the fact that we're in a flying ship and maybe some people don't do so well with heights. I didn't put anymore thought into it; my mind was focused on food. I was lost by now, just walking aimlessly around, hoping I would stumble upon my destination.

It wasn't until I bumped into Natasha, did I have a chance at fixing my growling stomach. She smiled, more like frowned with a slight curve at the corners of her mouth depicted a smile, and told me that the cafeteria was only a few minutes away from my room. She directed me through the halls, escorting me past the groups of soldiers; I took this opportunity to ask more questions about this ship.

"Natasha? I was wondering if there were any rooms where I could train and keep my combat skills up to par." I've never gone more than a day without practicing or using my combat skills…not something I should really be proud about but now it's become a habit, and I don't really think Fury will be pleased with me destroying my room with my Glaive, "Oh! And do you know where my Glaive is?"

"There aren't any training rooms in specific, however if you talk to Director Fury, I'm sure he can figure something out. You will also have to talk to him about your Glaive; he has it in protection right now. He's on the main deck, it's right down that hall" I nodded my thanks as we arrived to the cafeteria. I could smell the bacon and the slightly burnt toast; I have never been this excited about food.

I grinned and turned to thank Natasha but she was already gone _what is with that woman and always disappearing…I will have to start thanking her when she starts to help me, not at the end._ Feeling almost giddy I went to the line and grabbed a tray, waiting for my turn to ask the chef for my selected food, I was trying to remember the last time I had eggs or bacon or toast. _I'm just glad I don't have to eat rodent anymore_. Finally grabbing my breakfast, I found a table to sit at as I inhaled my food, not caring how I looked or about having manners. Once I finished, I headed to the main deck that Natasha described so I could talk to Nick Fury.

* * *

The size alone would impress anyone, but once you factor in all of the computers and staff who worked to keep this place safe and keep it in the air, it was astonishing; Recognizing Nick Fury right away I B-lined for him, not looking at anything else. I stood behind him and cleared my throat, without budging he addressed me

"Yes Miss Wit? What can I do for you?" I stood straight, I could feel my body tense _please body, don't go on autopilot and jump Nick Fury if he doesn't give me my glaive back…_I took in a deep breath before I spoke for good measure.

"I want my glaive back. And I want to train…or practice…I just…want to do something! I just want to do it in a secure place." Nick chuckled at this and I felt my hands turn into fists and my feet change to a more comfortable position.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Wit. Jumping me would be the worst mistake you will ever make; all these men and women would have guns on you before you knew it and they wouldn't be afraid to pull the trigger." My body relaxed and I stood at attention, silently cursing my inability to stop my impulses. "Besides you could have just asked nicely." He turned around and started walking, confused I didn't know what to do until he stopped, turned and looked at me.

"What? Have you changed your mind already?" the sarcasm seeped out of his mouth and all I could do was frown as I walked to catch up with him. I could hear him chuckle _snide bastard…_

"Well Miss Wit, I don't exactly have a training room" my heart sunk a little, "However I have a holo-room. It's not fully ready but we've been looking for someone to test it out and see where its limits are. You interested?" _what the heck is a holo-room? Holograms maybe?_ I sighed

"It's the only way I will get my Glaive back isn't it?" He laughed again; I was growing to hate that laugh.

"You catch on quick don't you? Here, your Glaive is in that room, let's get you geared up and we can see how this goes okay?" I nodded, my eyes not leaving my Glaive. When the doors opened I wanted to run and grab it and never let go but I restrained myself from showing such childish manoeuvres. Picking it up I ran my hands over every inch, making sure it was not harmed and nothing was changed.

It was a double edged Glaive with two thin arched blades on either side. In the middle there was a connecting device that my father constructed, only if I touched it in certain spots in a specific pattern would it unlock into two one-handed swords. It was a very intricate weapon made specifically for me, and I was deadly with it. Swinging it around in my right hand and then my left I could feel my muscles relax and my muscle memory kicking in; I finally felt at peace having her back in my hands.

"Don't worry Miss Wit; I wouldn't dare harm that weapon. Come on, let's get some basic body armour on you and get you in there." A wall behind Fury moved up and revealed varying sizes of under armour; I walked over and started grabbing items that were my size. It wasn't much but it's enough to stop a bullet which is all I really needed.

"So, Director Fury, what exactly am I doing? What is this room that I'm going to?" He stood in the middle of the room, arms behind his back; he was always so rigid but I swear I saw him rock back on his feet like a kid would.

"Well, it's a holo-room. It creates real life scenarios with an endless amount of enemies that will come at you from every direction; it can create any environment but they're all holograms." I could tell he wasn't telling me everything, was he hoping for me to go in without all the information or was he testing my comprehension? Either way I wasn't leaving any room for error, this is S.H.E.I.L.D. after all.

"Are they regular holograms or S.H.E.I.L.D. holograms Director Fury? S.H.E.I.L.D. tends to make and do everything a little differently." As I guessed…I was right.

"A very good question Miss Wit! They can hurt you and they will try to kill you. They will hold weapons you will have to defeat them but they will not disappear from a simple touch." I fidgeted a bit with my armour when he stated I would basically have to kill them. Despite my position I was in back home, I never killed and enjoyed it, it was unfortunately something I was just very good at.

"You will be on Level One to start with. The terrain won't change and these Holograms will only try to subdue you. Don't worry. It's just through this door." I nodded and walked through the door into an empty and dark room; the only light shining through the door I just entered from. Once that door closed though, I was alone in a dark room; not knowing what was about to come. One by one spotlights filled the room, then fill lights came on and before I knew it, I was standing in the corner of a giant room. It was the size of a baseball field with jet black floors and walls. Trying to search the room for where the enemies would be coming from.

I stalk forward. Feeling the ground beneath my feet with each step, I held my glaive in my right hand, readjusting my grip and feeling a new found courage within me; I was ready to fight. Once I met the middle I heard a loud buzzer sound and four doors appear throughout the room and out walked a total of 16 men. Standing still I waited for them to make the first move, I didn't know how they were programmed; if they would attack all together or a group at a time.

My body reacted as soon as one hologram took a step; it seemed they were attacking two at a time but not from the same group. I instantly ran to my right towards the hologram that was closest to me. Swinging my glaive across my body I brought it down in a swooping motion with precision, slicing his jugular and then he disappeared. _Good, atleast there isn't any blood_. I sent out my silent thanks to whoever created this room but quickly turned around as I heard footsteps. I was caught off-guard and jumped by a different soldier, taking me to the ground; it seemed that when I killed one another sprang to life.

I grunted as I wrestled on the ground with this man; I couldn't let the fact that I made a rookie mistake take the better of me. Finding some leverage I spun him onto his back punching his twice and then I collapsed his wind pipe. I rolled forward and grabbed my Glaive before I got back to my feet and I knew I was back to my old self. Fighting seemed to meld into one sequence of swift swings and high kicks.

Before I knew it there was only one hologram left but I didn't recognize him. He looked different than the others; he seemed to have a permanent sneer to him as well. Before I could make anything of him his demeanour changed and so did his appearance. His once plain clothes turned into robes and leather, a cape hung from his back and a horned helmet dawned on top of his head. _This was a pretty good job they're doing; being able to change my threat on the fly. They must think I'm ready for the next level._ I smiled at the transformation but that giddiness was gone when I heard Nick Fury's voice fill the room.

"Naomi! Get out of there, that's no Hologram!" Panic set in as it settled in that he was right, I could sense the negative energy coming from him, the sense of doubt seemed to loom over his being, slowly filling the room. Part of me felt sorry for him, he seemed to be so lost but that quickly left when he smirked, raising his spear he shot a bolt of energy at me. I rolled to my right and barely dodged the attack but I wasn't as lucky for the next one. I felt a shot of pain hit my right shoulder and I knew I was down.

Rage and Anger ran through my body, the energy that he was using was more than magic and it was evident. It seemed to carry his emotions, his feelings and lucky for me, that affected me more than the blast. I looked up and the man disappeared as a bunch of blurry people ran into the room towards me. I recognized Nick Fury as he got closer but the pain was spreading and I couldn't hold on much longer. I closed my eyes and wanted nothing more than for Bruce to be here with me.

**I think Bruce wen't into hiding! Don't worry he will be back next fic I promise :)**

**Please favorite or review or send me a message on what you think so far or anything you want to say! I would love to hear from everyone :)  
**

**Thank you for reading,  
**

**Narrie  
**

**Update 06/02/2012: I changed the spacing per someone's request, which I totally agree with, for all of the fic's so far. Tell me if it's easier for you guys to read or if something else would work better for you! Thanks :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a bit short but here's some Bruce for you guys :)**

**Enjoy  
**

Chapter Four

I awoke, slowly stirring in my bed. Letting out a small moan I rolled over and hugged my pillow _Mmmm…so comfy…_ I thought to myself. I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes quickly opened to see Bruce sitting at the small table at the other side of my room. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans; he looked casual but still kept a sexy appeal. There was a hint of rose in his cheeks, obviously he wasn't expecting me to wake up and make that sort of noise.

I mumble a sorry and try to sit up. I feel a small residence of pain in my shoulder still; I wince slightly as I settle into a sitting position on my bed, hugging my knees to my body; my back resting against my headboard. I watched Bruce as he looks at me and then my shoulder and then back to me. I smile at his obvious worry, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I can barely feel the pain, and I think it's more due to that person's magic then the wound itself."

"You have no wound, nor any broken bones." He stated calmly; although his tone was strained after that. "By the time we got to you in that room, your shoulder was completely healed. Naomi…there should have been a hole in your arm." I put my head between my knees not knowing what to say. I hate how I always feed off his shy personality and how I don't want to say anything to push him away.

We sat in silence for awhile until he spoke again, he had moved closer to me now; I wanted too much to reach out and have him hold me. "Are you okay? That was…intense what you just went through." I looked up at him, worry in his eyes but I didn't understand. _Is he not going to persist on the topic of my shoulder?_

"I've been through worse; I will be fine." I put my head back on my knees; I didn't know how I really felt. I didn't know who that man was, why he attacked me like that. Was he one of Rufe's men? But Rufe didn't know anyone who used magic…it wasn't his style.

"I'm not asking if you _will_ be fine Naomi. I want to know if you are!" I sensed the rage in him and it made me jump. Startled I looked up at him but he apologized before I could do anything else. "I'm sorry… I just." Lost for words, I could tell he was scared of something but I wasn't sure. I dropped my guard and let my knees down; my hands now resting on my lap.

"It's okay Bruce. I was just startled is all…I wasn't… you know, worried." He smiled and shook his head.

"It isn't okay though. I should have been able to… stop him. You were out for four days; I didn't know what would happen to you. I was so angry at Loki," _Ah, so I guess that man was named Loki, but how does Bruce know him?_ I put that thought away for another time.

"He had no reason or motive to attack you like that. We still don't know why he came after you like that, but we're looking for him. He's the whole reason we're all here…I just…" I reached out and held his hand again. He didn't have to say anything else; I knew he was worried about me and worried about those feelings.

"I guess I should ask you the same thing then Bruce. Are you okay?" He laughed and looked up at me.

"I will be." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it just with haste. _Oh god…I act like a giddy school girl around him. Stop it!_ Drowning out everything with my own personal monologue I didn't notice that Bruce moved more closely to me; only did I notice when his free hand grabbed my waist. Pulling me up against him I could feel his breath on my up at Bruce, I could sense the desire running through his body, yet he seemed too timid to make the final move. Smiling I released his hand, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down to meet mine until our lips touched.

His body went rigid, and I smiled against his mouth; pressing harder seemed to make it worse so I tried a different approach. Going into his mind, I felt him moan against me as I took out any apprehensive feelings he had _that seemed to do the trick_.

He deepened our kiss as I let his tongue slip into my mouth. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I let out a small squeal. He moved us to the bed and straddling me, slowly leaning down towards me, he started to kiss my neck. My hands ran up and down his back, I could feel the tension building between us.

We both let out small moans at the touch of each other; it seemed to just fuel the fire though. Grabbing his t-shirt, I started to take it off. Reluctantly he stopped kissing my neck to allow this to happen but I didn't want him to. Sitting up, I pressed my hands against his exposed upper chest had hair on it, some were grey but it didn't bother me. Bruce was a man, not a boy, and it helped that I could see his strong physic under the matte of chest hair he had. He allowed my hands to explore his torso, letting them caress every curve and run circles around his nipples.

My hands ran up his chest, over his collarbone and around his neck but he already knew what I wanted. Permitting my arms to guide his body closer to mine I kissed along his jaw line. "Mmmm," he let out a soft moan and a newfound energy came over me.

I flipped him onto his back to his surprise and mine, but he didn't fight it. I placed one leg in between his legs and I could feel that he was hard; instinctively I bit my lip and smiled. My hands traced lines down his chest, moving towards his jeans. I looked at him to make sure he didn't want me to stop, there was no hesitation in his eyes as he watched my intently unbuckle his jeans.

"Doctor Bruce Banner you are needed on the Main Deck." A drone voice said over the intercom. He groaned and I slowly draped my body over his, hoping that would stop him from leaving. "Doctor, we need you now." Bruce made a frustrated sound and I kissed his stomach as I calmed him. He smiled.

"You know, you shouldn't calm my mind unless you want to deal with the after effect." He had a smart-ass tone to what he said and he looked down. I knew what he meant and I smiled again, hardly being able to hide my giddiness.

"I was willing and ready to deal with the after effects Doctor Banner, but you are needed elsewhere." He sighed and let his head drop back on my pillow; I reassured him that I also didn't want him to go by resting my head back on his stomach. "Just come back to me when you're done okay?" I could feel him nod and I got up. Going to grab his t-shirt I turned around and saw him buckling up his pants.

I couldn't help but sigh as he looked up at me. _How can a man look adorable, handsome and sexy all at the same time?_ I walked over and handed him his t-shirt. He put it on with haste and grabbed my waist one last time; placing a deep kiss on my lips before he left my room and left me wanting more.

**Hope you enjoyed it even though it was a bit short! I should have the next chapter up in a few days and I will be going back to The Avengers story line a bit.**

**Review or send me a message on what you think! I hope the spacing is working for everyone too and it's easier for you to read!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Narrie  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Update 06/04/2012:_ So I just got home from watching The Avengers again and I forgot about the little bicker that Nick Fury and Loki had and how much I loved it! So I decided to add it in here last minute and try to tie my story in with the movie a bit more. However since I don't have a master memory, I only put in the parts that I remembered. haha**

* * *

**This one is a long one! Hope it makes us for the shorter chapter last time, I just wanted all of this to be in one Chapter so unfortunatly one chapter had to suffer a loss! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, i'm going to go back and do another round of edits...it has been brought to my attention from my lovely friend that I tend to change tenses x| so I will be fixing that and i'm sorry if you had issues reading it because of that.**

**On that note, let me know if there is ever anything I can do to make you reading this story a bit easier! It's what i'm here to do :) Thank you again to those who reviewed and favorited this story! It really means a lot to me that atleast some of you enjoy my story :D  
**

**Hope you enjoy the fic :3  
**

Chapter Five

I awoke in my bed, _I guess I fell asleep waiting for Bruce to get back._ I sighed and silently cursed myself. Stretching my body, I felt my shoulder ache. Growing restless I got up, got changed and left my room to look for Bruce; I knew exactly where he would be. I arrived at the door to his lab, grabbing the handle I opened to door and saw Bruce looking at a computer. I smiled; he looked adorable when he was so concentrated on something.

"Hello Bruce," I called out from behind him. He spun around and looked at me. Taking off his reading glasses, he smiled.

"You're awake!" he sounded gleeful as he walked over to me, but soon hesitated and then stopped a few steps away from me. I smiled again and closed the distance between us, locking in my position by resting my arms on his shoulders. His hands ran up and down my sides as he gazed down at my feet.

"I came back and you were asleep; you seemed so peaceful. Plus, your body still needed to rest so I let you sleep; I was hoping you knew where to find me." He looked up at me now and the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin. He released me from his grip and walked backwards, eventually finding a seat to sit down on.

"Let's talk." He smiled at my confused look. "Naomi, it has been awhile since I told you I knew your parents and you haven't asked about them at all. I think it's only fair if we ask question for question and I would really love to know the story behind your shoulder." He grinned at his newfound boldness and I couldn't help but let a small laugh slip my lips.

It seems that his body was adapting to me, his brain already knew to not send certain signals around me unless it wanted me to intrude. I looked towards the ground, trying to hide my grin and rosy cheeks.

"Fair." I managed to say before I got my poise back. "Well as I can only assume Bruce, you know that my parents aren't my biological ones." He nodded.

"Yes, your mother wasn't able to bear children. I saw how much it weighed down on them; they wanted nothing more than to have a baby together. I remember…but then I heard they adopted a one year old girl."

I nodded and smiled at the thought. I could have only imagined how happy they would have been to finally have a child, how happy they would have felt at that moment. _They would still be alive today if they didn't find me though…_ fighting back tears I continued.

"Well, I wasn't normal when I was born. My biological parents were radiation scientists, they worked on developing new ways to get rid of Cancer through radiation; atleast that's what my mother and father told me. They were said to be brilliant people, my mom always told me that's why I was so smart." A smile spread across my face when my memories of my mother and I sprang back to life.

"I used to read her Lord of the Rings every night as my bedtime story when I was 4. She loved those books just as much as I did; I always wanted to live in the world of Middle Earth as a hobbit…they seemed to grasp the idea of peaceful living so well." I let a sigh out, "But I digress." I said, taking another deep breath in before I started again.

"When I was one, my biological parents were in the lab working on something last minute; they had me with them. I believe it was because we were about to go on a road trip, maybe to go see my biological grandparents…but something went wrong and the lab exploded. The radiation levels went ridiculously high, it ranked close to Chernobyl, or so I'm told." I could feel the tears starting to blur my vision, so I quickly glanced down towards the floor and took another deep breath in.

"They died and so did everyone else in that facility, except me. I was born with a weird regeneration… _trick_, to put it lightly. My skin will heal itself within milliseconds of being touched or harmed. My bones will mend themselves; even rebuild what has gone missing. Same goes for my muscles, nerves, blood…you name it, and it will replace what I have lost. That's why my shoulder is here instead of a hole."

Bruce looked fascinated. He didn't blink the whole time I spoke, just gazed at me with wonder. I almost felt uncomfortable, but I think he caught onto that. He almost snapped out of a trance, I could tell he had come back to this reality but his focus was still on me.

"I'm sorry Naomi, I don't mean to stare I just…you have no idea what it means to know that I…" he took a deep breath in. I knew he was contemplating on what he would say next.

"That I care about someone who really can't get hurt by the other guy." I quickly understood that I mistook his fascinated look for a look of relief. I walked over to him and hugged him, allowing his head to rest on my chest.

"You will never hurt me Bruce, nor will the other guy. You don't have to worry." I felt him smile as I released him from my grip, grabbing the closest chair to me so I could sit back down. His coy smile returned.

"Thanks." Is all he could manage to say. I tried to change the focus off of him and continued with my story.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. ended up coming to clean up the mess my parent's lab made, that's why nobody really knew it ever took place. They ended up finding me among the corpses, crying for my parents…you have to keep in mind that by this point I was almost fluent in English…so it was pretty alarming for these soldiers to find me." I smiled at the thought of a handful of trained soldiers finding a talking child, _that must have thrown them off their game._

"I was taken and given to another family…I was assured that they would take care of me and love me just as much as my biological parents did; and they were right." It was painful to talk about my mom and dad; every time I thought of them, I always got the afterthought that if I wasn't in their life, that they would still be alive. I often wished I died that day.

"The radiation is where I gained my power of being a Neuropath. I can't explain how or why… and I doubt anyone else could, I just remember the pain I was in while I changed." I sighed because of Bruce's confused look. I guessed that he thought my regeneration meant I was immune to pain too; I took a second to think of a kind way to break the news to him, but slowly discovered that there wasn't.

"I still feel the pain of what I go through." I frowned as I felt the sadness come over Bruce at that point; I wanted to cry for him. "I'm sorry; I have a high tolerance for pain if that helps?" He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's going to have to be I guess." He laughed, and I assumed it was because laughing was all he could do at that point, and then it clicked. _He said he cared about me…Oh Naomi why can you be so stupid sometimes!_ I cursed my selective hearing silently but it must have been obvious on my face because it was evident on Bruce's.

"Are you….okay? Did I say something to upset you?" I shook my head and tried to formulate the best way to say what I needed to say to him.

"No, you didn't upset me." I smiled. "I care about you too Bruce." I spoke softly; I could feel my lips quivering. _Blunt and to the point…hope that works._

"What?" he sat up astonished. _Nope! Guess it didn't_. I let out a tiny laugh but it came out more like forced wind.

"You said earlier that I was someone you care about and I didn't tell you that I cared about you too." _Even though I shouldn't._ I was looking at him now; he could see the few tears falling from my eyes. He smiled a calm smile as he wiped the tears away, leaning his face towards mine.

Tenderly he placed his lips upon mine; I felt like I could have melted. _Why am I always a mess around him? Like puddy in his hands._ I sighed against his mouth as he pulled away from me.

"I hate how I lose my back bone when I'm around you." I snivelled as he laughed.

"Have you ever thought that it may be because you don't feel like you have to be guarded with me?" I stopped to think about what he said and I knew he was right when I started to smile. It grew to a grin when I saw my favourite coy expression cover his face. I sat up straight, fully embracing this new found comfort I had around him.

"So tell me about my parents. You worked with both of them? Did they tell you anything about me?" He laughed and nodded.

"I worked closely with your father for many years. I didn't work with your mother directly however, but I met her many times. She always carried a baby book of you with small polaroid's in them, it was cute." He smiled at the memory. I instantly blushed _Oh god…he's seen baby photo's._

"You were a cute kid, I have to give you that." My blush turned crimson and I could tell I failed to hide the transition, because Bruce was laughing at me. "Don't worry I didn't see too many bathtub photos." I curled up as much as I could; fully hiding my face in my hands.

_Please god, if you have any humanity, could you give me a dark hole I could crawl into right about now?_ My level of embarrassment hit an all-time high and I cringed at the feeling.

"But anyways, you father told me of how smart you were and how happy you made him feel when he held you. He exclaimed it was the physical representation of bliss." I grinned at how he phrased it. I felt my cheeks starting to lose all the blood in them, until Bruce started to laugh.

"Once your mother told me how you read through their entire encyclopaedia collection by the time you were five. I've seen that collection…that's impressive." I laughed with him, letting go of all my embarrassment, _I guess I was a really smart kid._ I felt a pain in my mind as a memory flashed back to me; but it almost felt too real for it to be a memory.

* * *

My father was sitting down in our library room, books spread out across the ground. We were halfway through our first Encyclopaedia set. We were reading words that started with 'N'; We came across the word 'Nerve' and when we read about it, it told me about the Central Nervous System and about the signals your brain sent to the rest of your body. My dad tried to explain to me that what I was reading was what I could control, but I didn't understand.

At that time of my development, I was only able to reflect what I was feeling onto others, and only by touch. I was very much oblivious to my powers and what true potential they held. When my father told me that I could make people happy or sad, move their arms and practically do anything else, I started to cry.

"Naomi, what's the matter my dear?" He asked me as I sat there sobbing like any 3 year old would.

"I don't want to hurt people daddy!" I cried out. He could do nothing else but hug me.

"Ooh my baby girl. You won't hurt anyone, I promise. You will practice with your mum okay? You can train your powers so that you can control them and stop them from harming others." I nodded against his chest, tears still streaming from my eyes. He held me close until my crying was reduced to sniffles.

"You promise?" I asked as he nodded, which made me smile. I quickly grabbed my encyclopaedia and continued to read aloud with him. From that point I practiced my powers two hours a day, every day with my mother. I got strong fast; that's when I got on Rufe's radar.

* * *

By the time I was 6, I was able to manipulate anything's mind into doing my bidding. I took my power for granted, as would any child at that age with the abilities I had. I got into trouble by my parent's one day for using my power on one of my classmates.

"But he was being mean to me! He called me a freak!" I protested to my parents. They didn't understand that all the kids at school hated me.

"That still gives you no reason for what you did Naomi!" My mother yelled, looking back now I could see the fear and distress on her face; she didn't want to lose me. My father was the calm one when he spoke.

"Naomi, you have to understand. You're unique, remember? Other kids aren't like you; you have to forgive them for not understanding your situation." He put his hands on my shoulders but I shoved them off of me, I was ready to fight to justify my actions; a trait I learned young.

"No! I'm tired of forgiving them for being mean to me! Why should I be nice when others are so cruel father?" I hesitated, but not for long. "Neither of you care! My real parent's would tell me to stand up for myself!" Not being able to control my impulses; I ran away from my parents, from the house and from the false judgment. I was a lost child, not knowing what to do or where to go…that was when Rufe found me.

* * *

I gasped as the memory ended, "I _ran away_…" I whispered and Bruce gripped my hand. "The last word's I said to them…" I wanted to cry but I felt my body protest the idea.

"Yeah, they were devastated…they blamed themselves for a long time." There was sadness in his voice, but it had a touch of empathy in it. I just wasn't sure if he felt empathetic for me or my parents.

I shot upright, feeling the tension and disdain in the air…I knew these emotions. My eyes opened wide and panic set in. My insides screamed and my shoulder felt like it was on fire; I grabbed it in hopes to soothe it, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"What? What's the matter?" Bruce had his arms hovering close to mine, not wanting to touch me in case it hurt, but they were there to catch me if I fell. I didn't have to answer though, right as I opened my mouth to reply to his question, we saw Loki walk past the glass.

He looked at us inside the room, almost like we were guinea pigs, as he a smirk twisted his face. Chills ran down my spine and I felt Bruce's body stiffen. He seemed happy to see us, but a man that evil shouldn't be that happy. When he was finally out of our view and around the corner, I was the first person to speak.

"I don't like that man…Bruce…why did he smile?" Bruce just shook his head.

"I'm not sure why, but he almost seems happy to be here." I nodded in agreement. The power Loki possessed alone would allow him to leave his captivity with ease, not to mention the cronies he probably had waiting to spring him from this prison at his command. Deep in thought, I didn't notice that Natasha had entered Bruce's lab.

"Doctor Banner, Nick Fury has requested your presence." Bruce nodded and started to leave with her but quickly stopped.

"I require Naomi with me." Natasha turned around and looked at me, finally giving me recognition. Feeling awkward, all I could manage was a small smile, but Bruce persisted before she could refuse, "She is here to keep my emotions in check. With Loki here who knows what will happen, it is safer to have her by me at all times."

I smiled at Bruce's intelligence, such a clever way to make it so I was always by his side and nobody would think anything of it. Natasha nodded with haste, I could sense the tension in her mind, it seemed like she almost feared Bruce.

* * *

We arrived right in time to see a camera feed of Nick Fury talking to Loki, I saw the floor open beneath Loki's cage and reveal nothing but sky. The sound cut out at that moment and patched back in time to hear their conversation.

Nick fury pointed to Loki's cage "Ant." He claimed and then pointed at the control post and added "Boot." Loki laughed._ Must be some inside joke because I don't get it…_

"It's an impressive cage," Loki said opening his arms, taking in his surroundings," Not built I think, for me" _They made that cage for Bruce?_ I felt my body stiffen slightly as a slow rage seeped into me. I quickly glanced at Bruce to make sure he was okay but he didn't seem shocked by the fact. _He must have already known_.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said boldly. Loki smirked and was now looking at the camera.

"Oh I've heard." His silver tongue smooth, letting every word roll off his lips. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you?" He was now looking back at Nick. "You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope you can control, you talk about peace and kill because it's fun. You have made my very desperate. And you might not be so glad that you did." Nick was furious by this point. My heart was beating fast, Loki almost seemed to enjoy the anger he seemed to rise from Nick. Before we could see anything else the feed cut out.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said with playfulness and sarcasm staining his lips.

"Who's this?" A man asked pointing his finger at me, interrupting Bruce's train of thought. "She's been fidgeting and it's very distracting to me."

I wasn't able to recognize him…I wasn't able to recognize any of the people sitting around the table on the main deck, besides Natasha, Bruce and Steve, who I also knew as Captain America. The man who spoke seemed to be arrogant but well groomed. _He's handsome enough that his arrogance is probably seen as charming to most women_. I scoffed silently.

"Firstly, don't you know it's rude to point? And secondly, I could ask the same of you." I said with bite to my statement. Bruce stifled a laugh and the unknown man looked shocked.

"You don't know who I am?" I just raised an eyebrow at him; I was in no mood for games. "I am Tony Stark." When he noticed that I had no look of recognition, he continued. "Also known as Iron Man…you know… genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist." My expression did not change as I looked him over.

"You forgot arrogant it seems." He laughed at my reply and smiled brightly at me.

"This one has bite! I like her." I quickly glanced over at Bruce; his lips were set in a solid, thin line. I reached out to him and calmed him quickly. He looked up at me and smiled, I knew he was grateful. The next person to speak made me jump, his voice was deep and powerful, almost god like.

"I am Thor, the god of thunder!" He proclaimed. I was shocked at his greeting. _They really have a Norse god as part of their team?_ I smiled at him; there was something awfully cheerful about this man.

"My name is Naomi Wit. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He returned my smile with a grin himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naomi Wit of Earth." I laughed a little and nodded in agreement. Nick Fury cleared his throat, directing all of our attention towards him.

"Now that we have that over with…we have a bigger issue on our hands. We've captured Loki but it looks like he doesn't have the Tesseract, nor will he tell us where it is. He's being held captive right now but we need to find out information." His eye locked on mine. _Oh no…_ I started to shake my head in protest.

"Naomi, am I right to say that you have extensive experience with interrogations?" My eyes went wide as I was put on the spot. Everyone was staring at me as I struggled to form words. _This is what I wanted to avoid, I ran from this past for a reason. _Despite my mind protesting my agreement, all I could do was nod.

**Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed learning about Naomi's past. It's only a part of it though :) Let me know what you think so far and maybe if you think of something interesting that you hope will happen or think of something that should happen soon in the story! I would love to hear from you guys!**

**With that, the next story should be out later this week. There may be a bit of delay as I go back and edit my older chapters. Cheers!  
**

**Narrie  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**I'm sorry for the long wait inbetween chapters! This week was pretty busy for me but I didn't want to just post a short story so I had to wait. This chapter it alot about my OC's past, it's a bit dark so I appologize. Also a huge shout out to my Loki obsessed friend who helped me remember the almost perfect movie quotes from the interigation scene between Loki and Natasha. ^^  
**

**I really hope you guys like it though and a bif THANK YOU to those who have reviewed and favorited this story! It means a lot :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

I heard Loki laugh. "There are not many people who can sneak up on me."

I smiled at the compliment, even though I knew that I shouldn't encourage it from this individual. "I'm assuming you have been expecting me." He didn't move so I continued.

"The power I felt from you when you appeared in that room last week was phenomenal. Thinking about it sends shivers down my spine." I paused, letting myself tremor. "Tell me Loki, what are you planning on doing once you win this war? You really think you will be able to rule the world with just you sitting on a throne?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow at my inquiry.

He started to walk backwards. "Tell me what you have in mind." He said, shrugging in my direction and finally sitting down on the bench at the back of his cage. I smiled and sat down on a chair that was conveniently placed behind me.

"I've been around powerful people my whole life, good or bad, and I know a winning team when I see one. I don't care to die for these people. They have done nothing for me. As your right hand, you would have a very large set of well-tuned skilled at your disposal." I smirked.

"I can blind someone at will; I can make them deaf to all sounds at my convenience…I can stop any signal that their brain sends." I smiled, "I can be a very deadly person Loki. It would be a shame for you to not have me on your side. I will kill at your command; do whatever you please I just ask one favour."

He looked intrigued by this, he cocked his head to the side and raised his hand in question, and it was an obvious gesture for me to continue.

"I want you to free those who are innocent. We only take down those who oppose us." He laughed at what I said and got up from his seated position.

"Why would we save the innocent? If they are not with us then they are against us. For someone who claims to be so deadly, why do you try to save so many lives?" By this time, he was standing in the middle of his cage; he had his arms crossed in front of himself as he stared at me intently.

"I take no pleasure in killing those who have no need to be dead. I have some red on my leaguer; I do not wish to have any more." Luckily at this point I had no need to think of lies, answering those questions was second nature to me by that time. It was all truth that I was speaking, which worked to my advantage of making my argument more believable. Loki's eyes set into a solid line, and I stood up as I felt a chill come over me.

"Oh, but I know almost too well about who you have killed Miss Wit. I know everything. Your leaguer is dripping, it's gushing red. And you think saving men and women no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality." He let out a harsh laugh, slowly walking towards the glass.

He continued, "This is a child at prayer, pathetic! You lie and kill," he paused, "in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors, but they are part of you. And they will _never_ go away." He banged against the glass and I jumped.

"I will not save these people until I have you in my possession! I will make you watch as they slowly go mad under my torture! I will manipulate you into keeping them alive until I finally butcher them all in front of you." I turned to run, hiding my face in my hands. "Just like you watched your parents die." There was too much satisfaction in what he said.

"You're a monster." I meekly said, holding back tears.

Loki chuckled "Oh no, you brought the monster."

I snapped out of my character and turned. "So that's what you plan to do? You plan to use me to turn Bruce into the hulk?"

"What?" His look was beyond perplexed. I simply smirked at him, knowing I was now in power of this great god. I touched the earpiece before I spoke to Nick Fury.

"Loki plans to use Bruce. Get to his lab; I will be there in a few." Rushing to Bruce, I knew time was tight. Before I left I turned the Loki and bowed. "Thank you for your co-operation." With that I left with haste to get to Bruce.

It was a long ways to his lab, but I was fixated on getting there. There was a loud bang as an explosion threw me against the wall, I hit my head on metal frame and blacked out. I woke in a dream state.

* * *

I was seven years old and back at Rufe's. He had just found me walking the streets and had offered to give me a place to stay. I hadn't known what he intended for me, all I knew was that food and shelter was involved. My clothes were drenched and I was leaving small puddles in my wake as I walked through the hallways in Rufe's shadow.

"You will like it here Naomi. I promise." Rufe's voice had always been soothing; it always had a way of hanging in the air around you, slowly evaporating all the negative energy with it.

"Don't call me that anymore." He laughed at the demanding tone I spoke with.

"Alright then…what shall we call you?" I had thought about this since he picked me up. He told me that he too, had people in his life try to fight what he was. Told him that we we're different and therefor had to do things differently, that we would never be a part of society; that we would never find happiness.

I hated those people and so did Rufe. He told me that he would have me help him stop these people, that we would show them why we should be a part of society and why they shouldn't hate us. Rufe told me that we would visit them in the night, I knew what he meant but I didn't care.

They were a threat to me and my people…they needed to be exterminated before the threat would take my life. That was how I had to survive.

"Nightingale." I stated, saying it more to myself to see how it sounded. I nodded with my agreement. Rufe made a sound as if to question it. "Every life that I end, I will sing for their soul to have a safe and easy journey to the afterlife. I read the ritual in a book once, it resonated with me; I found it almost poetic. Besides, it's always soothing to hear a sad song when you are powerless." The sadness in my voice made Rufe stop and turn to look at me.

"You're seven and you think all of this?" I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He saw the pain and wiped the tears away.

"It's okay my little bird. Everything will be okay." I nodded and continued to follow him like a lost puppy. He had me starting to train with his fighting experts. I picked it up quick and occupied my spare time with more training. I was determined to master this skill and to bring justice to my kind. On the odd days I would sit and have conversations with Rufe.

He was a very smart young man; he had to be, to be in his position at his age. At the age of 23, Rufe had managed to climb the mobster ladder to be one of the most feared leaders in North America. Most of it had to do with his deadly weapons and deadlier assassins though. Soon enough I had mastered combat and my tactical training. I was a ready and willing assassin.

* * *

I was summoned to Rufe's chambers one day when I was twelve; I was finally going to get my first job. I could barely hold in my excitement. When I entered Rufe's chambers, he was sitting on his bed, a stick length box in his hands. It was delicately wrapped in plain white paper, a purple bow and ribbon holding it all together. I gasped at the sight and walked forward.

He looked up and smiled at me, holding out the present. "I found this for you. It's a present from me to you specially." I placed it down on the ground and carefully started to un-wrap the box. Taking off the lid, I saw a silver glaive resting delicately in front of me. It was silver with two blue jems at both ends of the handle. In the middle was a contraption that I had never seen before.

I hesitated to touch it but when I drew my hand back, Rufe grabbed it and moved it towards the middle of the glaive. "Don't worry; you just need to touch it here, and here." He made my fingers move in a select pattern, once that shape was completed the middle unhinged from itself and I was now presented with two swords. I picked the pieces up and looked at it with awe.

"Where did you get this Rufe?" He smiled but did not answer.

"You like it?" I gasped at the question.

"Of course! I love it!" I placed the hinges back together and my swords formed my glaive once more. I swung it around for good measure, binding my hand to my glaive. It felt like it was an extension of my arm, and that is what it had to be. I wasn't allowed to use weapons in training…I stopped moving when my mind posed a question.

"Rufe…I was never allowed to use weapons in training. None of your other assassins have weapons either. Why me?" He stood up and petted my head like he always did.

"That is simple my little bird. You are meant to do more than my other assassins." He grabbed my face and pulled it up to make me look into his eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. "You will do tasks for me specifically. You are mine, and you will always be by my side."

I felt butterflies fill my stomach; even though I was young, my mind was far past maturity. I always felt like I was a 20 year old trapped inside a tiny body. Rufe was the first person who wasn't family to show me affection, and for that I cared about him. At that time, there was nothing I would have wanted more than to stay by his side and be with him. I was thrilled that he wanted me there in any way, shape or form.

Rufe sat back down on his bed. "I have my first assignment for you." I stood at attention, now I was back to being his soldier, not his little pet. He told me who and where, that was all I needed to know before I left to kill my first target. I travelled through the wilderness, staying away from cities and towns; it would be hard to give sound logic as to why I was carrying a large glaive with me. I was heading towards Banff where my target had his winter cottage; thankfully Rufe packed enough survival gear for me.

I knew that this wasn't the normal way assassins would find their targets, even in Rufe's organization, but I thought of this as an initiate's training. Making sure that if things went wrong, I could escape into the wild and survive. Finally arriving at this man's house, I waited for nightfall to give me the proper advantage.

The man was having a party, or celebration of some sort but I grew impatient. I snuck into what appeared to be his study room. Waiting until I heard people walking down the hallway, I decided to look through the files on his desk. I wanted to know why Rufe wanted this man dead.

Looking through the files, I saw pictures of two dozen faces. They all had a red stamp stating 'Deceased' over their file. Thoroughly reading them all, I had noticed they all had one thing in common. "They're all mutants…they all have special powers like myself." I muttered out loud. I felt anger come over me; I crunched the paper up in my hand. Knowing my emotions were getting over run, I knew my impulses were about to take over.

Before I could do anything else, a man and a woman broke through the door intertwined with each other. Giggling together, they slowly caressed each other as their lips locked with the others. I stared them down until the woman saw me, letting out a little squeak. The man turned around but he wasn't the one I was looking for.

"Sweetie, I think you should be in bed. Your father will be upset to see you awake." I smiled and walked to close the door. I set the lock, and then turned around.

"Don't call me sweetie and if you tell me why you are here and what your host does for a living, I may spare your lives." The man laughed and walked forwards.

"This is no time to play games little one. Go to bed." He gestured towards the woman, I knew he wanted to fuck her but I didn't care. I walked to the window now, not saying a thing. I could tell the man was becoming impatient. I reached out of the window, and grabbed my swords. I turned around with those in hand, and that was when everything changed.

They now looked at me with fear, with unknowing. I smiled, "Still want to call me sweetie? Now I will ask again, nicely. What does the owner of this house do?" The woman was the first to speak, her lips trembling.

"He…he helps with the curing of mutants." I sneered at the thought.

"You can't cure us. It's in our DNA!" I half yelled, I knew my voice would not travel downstairs, past all of that noise. "What else do you know?" She spoke again, this time there was less tremble of her lips but her voice screamed for help.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that he cures them, and if they can't be cured then…then he kills them." She broke down into tears, collapsing to the ground. "Please don't kill me." She cried out. I smiled and walked towards her, letting my hand run through her hair.

"Don't you worry my little dove. You did well, thank you. As I promised, you will be spared." I looked up at the man and smiled. "I cannot promise the same for your lover."

Before he could run I grabbed his sleeve and hoisted myself up onto his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his neck and twisted myself off of him. He fell to the floor with a loud thud but after that he did not move. I looked back at the woman who had stopped her hysterics by now. I put my finger over my lips and quietly said.

"If you move or scream or let those people know that I am here, I will come back for you, and your death won't be as clean as his was." She nodded and didn't move. When I was sure she wouldn't leave, I allowed myself to search the house. I found the large group of people in the main room, dancing and laughing.

I stood at the railing, overlooking the party. Nobody noticed me until I cleared my throat; they all were looking at a twelve year old perched on a railing. I spoke now before panic set in.

"How can all of you rejoice in a man's house, when the man who you celebrate with kills innocent people? Those people are condemned because of what they are, not who they are. You have NO RIGHT KILLING THEM." Anger was coming over me; I quickly reached out and immobilized anyone from running. I got down from my perch and walked the cascading stairs.

"You all celebrate this man, you celebrate his life and for what? Free food, free booze and maybe you will fuck someone out of it? You all live such meaningless lives. But not for long." I could hear the murmur run over the crowd. A couple of women started to cry.

"You will all know how it feels to die because of who you are with. Killed by association because that is how my people die! You treat us like animals, like aliens from a different planet, yet you spend your lives indulging on stupid and meaningless things. You are not the ones who deserve to live; you are the lesser of us. You have no right to choose when we live or when we die."

I sprang to life, revealing my weapons and my reason as to why I was there. They were defenceless, innocent people so they were easy to kill. I stood in a pool of blood, looking at the man who I was here to kill. I started to sing a section of one of my favourite poems by Morelson Petitfrere as I walked towards him.

"My destiny is true, For all I had done, My destiny is you, For what you become." The fear in his eyes did not last long. I kicked him, landing a force that brought him to the ground. "How does it feel to know that your life is going to end shortly?" He sputtered words, in hopes to change my mind.

"Please don't. I can give you money, riches you could only dream of!" I spat on his face.

"You try to bribe me with things that do not matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is the survival of my people. Sadly for you, your death will ensure more safety for my kind." With that I sliced his throat. Looking around I saw all the dead bodies and the blood. There was no sound in the room except for the woman upstairs crying and the sounds my shoes made as I walked out of the house.

I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I was disturbed at how easily I killed those people, but they deserved it. That's what Rufe told me.

* * *

I awoke on the ship, my vision was blurry and my head hurt beyond measure, but I had to get to Bruce. I heard the roar of a beast and I knew I was too late, but I had to try to get to him. Maybe I would be able to calm him even though he was changed. Walking as fast as I could, I headed towards Bruce's lab. Finding my way was easier now, thankfully I had walked these halls enough to know where to go in my delirious state.

I heard roars from both a beast and a man. The man had to be Thor though; I didn't know anyone else who had such a booming voice. I followed their sounds through the corridors. When I reached them, I was shocked at what I saw. There stood Bruce, but it wasn't him. There was a giant green being but before I could reach out to him, the glass was shot down by a plane. I cringed, I was right in the line of fire but I had to try to calm Bruce.

I reached out but I was stopped at his mind. It was a much more convoluted machine than a regular human's brain. I was petrified to look through it, but The Hulk had already noticed my presence. He turned to look at me, as he let out a loud scream; I felt safe. I knew he wasn't yelling at me, and I knew that I was right. He spun around and jumped through the glass, smashing the jet that was shooting at us.

Panic set in and I started to run for him, yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was restrained by Thor who grabbed me just before I jumped out into the open air. I started to cry in my delirious state, I couldn't lose Bruce. I just couldn't lose another thing I held so dear to my heart.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! I like to think of Naomi's dark past as the reason for her needing and appreciating Bruce just as much as he appreciates and needs her. It will be explained more later :)**

**Review and comment or send me a message! I love hearing what you think and your opinions!  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Narrie  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this! It was my birthday on Monday so I was busy with celebrations Plus i'm back to working on my book, but don't worry! I will still devote time to this fic aswell ^^ I will try to get a new fic out atleast once a week.**

**Also I have moved my fic's to AFF, where I will write more adult scenes in more detail, I will keep it more PG-13 for FF since those are the rules. It's the same fic name and everything over at AFF for those who can go there. I'm sorry, i'm just a stickler for the rules.  
**

**With that I really hope you enjoy this fic! It will be the last one to have anything to do with The Avenger's movie plot. Thank you again to those who have favorited my story and reviewed it, I really hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Loki was gone, Bruce was missing, Thor has fallen into a trap and Agent Colson was dead. Moral could not have been any lower, yet somehow I had less than everyone else. Not only did I have the memories of my dream running through my head, the smells seeping into my nose. I felt the urge to throw up and shudder every few minutes. We all sat in silence in the main room, Director Fury just showed us the Captain America vintage playing cards Colson had in his jacket, as if that was supposed to help us.

"Wit!" I looked up at him, not saying a word. "It looks like we're short a few members. You may have to fill in." I tried to swallow, but my mouth was too dry. I couldn't form words, I just nodded like I always did; this had started to become an easy habit for me. I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder and my heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Bruce, but I knew by the grip that it was much too strong. I looked up and saw Captain America trying to reassure me that everything would be okay, when it was evident that he didn't even know if that was true.

I couldn't take it anymore; I cleared my throat and stood up. "May I be excused?" I heard Fury start to protest but I turned and walked away without hesitation. I found my mind lost and my thoughts scattered, I walked aimlessly throughout the ship, I just didn't want to be near my room, Bruce's lab or near Nick Fury. I stopped as I noticed I was now in the middle of the holo-room. Feeling hopeless, I sat on the ground, running my fingers along the floor in random patterns. My thoughts were swarming with ways to get Bruce back. I heard someone enter the room but I didn't care by this point.

"So…" Tony cleared his voice, "you're the one who can tame the beast?" I shot him a death glare. Tony instinct-fully put up his arms in surrender and stopped moving. "Alright I get it; you aren't as fluffy and cuddly as your boyfriend." He now sat beside me, waiting for me to reply, hopefully in a calm fashion this time.

"He's not my boyfriend…" I mumbled. Tony nodded, he was obviously taking this as serious as I was, which was very weird for Tony. He was always the bubbly one making jokes and poking at people's nerves.

"Well, most people like us don't really have boyfriends or girlfriends… wives or husbands even. We just have to find someone who is able to be our companion through our tough times and our amazing times." He paused; I could feel the love flowing through his body. It's the first time I felt I could resonate with Tony Stark. _He's nice when he isn't being an arrogant asshole_.

"You found that in Pepper right?" I could feel Tony smile.

"And just like you found in Bruce. I read up on you kid, not gonna lie… you are a scary person." I looked at the ground again, holding back the memories and tears. "Hey hey now. Don't do that, I can't handle…." He made a weird movement with his arms "…emotions."

I laughed. "Bruce helps me forget about it to be honest. He treats me like a person, not some monster that has killed thousands of people."

"Ah…yes well. I can only imagine the big green guy thinks the same of you. He probably thinks your god-sent!" I shook my head, knowing that would all change one day.

"You can't call him that, he's Bruce okay? Anyways, that will all change when he knows what I have done." Tony laughed but went quiet quickly, pondering his response.

"Alright, I will call him Bruce, and for someone who cares so much about him, you don't give his mind enough credit. The man is _excruciatingly_ smart, he probably knows more about you than you care him to know, he just chooses to not bring it up or judge you with it. If anyone would understand how it feels to be judged by your actions, it's Bruce. I mean, cmon… he turns into a giant green rage monster!" I gave Tony another glare and he almost ducked his head.

I looked out into the distance of the room, pondering what Tony had said. _Is that really the reason why he never asked questions about my powers? Why he never went into the gritty details that I expected him to when I told him what I was capable of._ It would make sense, Bruce is brilliant, and I never really understood why he didn't delve into my abilities…_most likely because he already knew._ Luckily Tony broke the silence before my thoughts could delve further.

"You know I have an exact replica of this room in the R and D section of Stark Towers. You could visit sometime and practice in it. Besides, I think you will like the company that comes with." I looked at him, trying to read his expression but unable. He had that stupid smug smile on his face.

"What's the catch?" He continued to smile and just shook his head.

"No catch. I just plan on confiscating your boy toy and having him work for me…soo I was going to assume that you would want to come with. You can be Pepper's new assistant and body guard. It will work splendidly!" He waiting for me to protest but hardly waited a few seconds before clapping his hands together, which made me jump.

"Sounds like a plan! It's all settled then." He got up and looked around, "Now, we have to go get Hawkeye, Cap and Black Widow. I know where Loki is striking next and I would love for you to come." I looked up at him and reached out an arm. Grabbing it, he helped me up.

"Just let me get my glaive. I will meet you on deck." I walked quickly through the halls. Loki is the reason Bruce wasn't with me, he had come to destroy this world, but I knew that we would stop him before he could. People forget that love is one of the strongest emotions a human can feel, so for us to avenge someone that we love, to protect something that we love, we will do anything it takes. Cruel men who feel no adoration forget that.

* * *

Glaive in hand, I was ready to depart. I walked out onto the deck to see Tony waiting for me. I run to the jet, apologizing for my lateness. When I sat down, I noticed a man who I had not seen before.

"My name is Naomi Wit," I extended my arm to him, "it's a pleasure to meet you." He stared at my hand and then he looked up at me, finally revealing his face. I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Clint Barton." He said as he gripped my hand. "But you seem to already know that." I shook my head in protest. He obviously mistook my expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are; you just have a very familiar face." He simply nodded, _it seems like everyone here takes everything seriously except Tony, but his funny bone is borderline annoying and arrogant most of the time._ I let out a sigh, forgetting my manners.

"I was sent by S.H.E.I.L.D. to watch over you for a bit while you were under command of Rufe. You may have caught glimpses of me every now and then." I snapped my head up, looking at his face once more.

"That's where I know you from! I thought you were just a meaningless security guard in your uniform…sorry…not to call you meaningless." He actually laughed at this, a reaction I was not expecting.

"Don't worry. That was when S.H.E.I.L.D. backed off a bit though. I told them that you had no interest in killing innocent people, just those Rufe sent you after. We knew that if we protected those people long enough, you would notice what kind of man Rufe really was." I nodded slowly, allowing myself a half-hearted smile.

"You sure got that right…" I looked back down at the ground, longing for Bruce to rest his hand near mine, reassuring me that everything would be okay. Hawkeye took the co-pilot seat beside Black Widow as Captain America and I sat still, awaiting our arrival.

"You'll be fine." Steve's voice startled me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, luckily I know how to hold my own. I'm just worried about all of the innocent people." Captain America nodded in agreement.

"Well that's why they have us right?" He was so enthusiastic, it was astonishing sometimes. I guess this world we live in now has a lot more negativity attached to it than it did in his era. I nodded my head.

"Right." Before I could say anything else, I felt our jet take a blast. I quickly scrambled for my buckles but was thrown out of my seat and onto Steve. He grabbed me tight with one of his arms, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

We were free-falling, I could tell that much. The impact onto the ground made my stomach feel like it was in my throat. It made me appreciate traveling via ground a lot more. The back hatch opened up and we all sprang to life, grabbing our weapons and following Steve.

Halfway through the chaos we all stopped, hearing a sound that was alien to us all. Looking up at the sky we saw a giant flying monster, it was covered in armour. Looking at it, I knew it would be near impossible for us to kill by ourselves. As it glided through the city, soldiers were shot out from its sides and onto adjacent buildings. This was when it would get interesting.

I heard Steve yell out commands to Hawkeye and Black Widow, he looked at me next. "You need to assist in evacuating those buildings. Can you do that?" I nodded and started to run to the nearest building. People were flooding out of the stairwells, I knew I wouldn't be able to walk up them but there was no other way.

I reached out in my mind and stopped them all from moving, allowing myself to get into the stairwell and then I let go of my control over them. They ran faster than before, now thinking I was a threat as well. I jumped up onto the railing, giving myself a second to balance; I continued to climb to each level, balancing myself on the hand rail.

Luckily there weren't many enemies, and I stopped the few that posed a threat. Soon enough, I had cleared the buildings. Directing the last survivors to the nearest underground entrance, I looked over to see if Hawkeye and Black Widow were okay. That's when I saw Thor had joined us. Wanting to join them, I started to walk towards the group. I heard the sound of a motor behind me and everyone looked at my direction. I slowly turned around to see Bruce riding in on a broken down motorcycle.

My heart skipped, jumped and leaped all at the same time. He dropped the bike and embraced me, holding me tightly. "Bruce…" I breathed into his neck. I pulled back and held his face in my hands. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" I felt his body for anything that was bruised or broken. He just laughed.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He held my hand and brought it away from his face. "I'm okay Naomi. I promise." I smiled and let my worries go. I knew we would win now, I had my fight back and nobody could win against a Hulk. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I quickly remembered that we we're in the middle of battle.

"Bruce, it's about time you get angry." Steve said. I could only imagine that he would have been the one to clear his throat too. Bruce smiled, holding my face in his hands. He then looked over at the rest of the group. He nodded and looked at the flying monster.

"I'm always angry." Were that last words Bruce said before I saw him turn into his alter-ego. As he brought his fist down on my monsters skull, I leaped onto the back of the Hulk, preventing myself from getting squished like a bug. I felt the muscles move and tense as he put force behind his punch, slowly bringing the beast to a standstill.

Tony exploded the monsters carcass with his rockets. The city rang with the cries of the aliens, but it was returned with the hulk's roar. We now had the upper hand, being able to defeat their giant beasts. Steve again gave orders and then looked at Bruce. "Hulk smash." Is all he had to say before he placed me down on the ground and leaped onto buildings, smashing the heads and bodies of the extra-terrestrials.

I stood and watched in amazement as the hulk bounded from one building to another, crushing everything in its wake. I now fully understood why Bruce feared him so much, but I don't think he gives himself enough credit for the control he has. The Hulk was now out of sight, looking around I noticed that I was distracted for a bit longer than anticipated. Everyone had left to defend different parts of the city. Before I could move a dozen enemies dropped to the ground and surrounded me. They all pointed their guns towards me, making sounds among themselves. I quickly had to think of solutions.

I couldn't jump out of the middle of their circle, they would just follow my movement and shoot me mid-air, but then it clicked. I closed my eyes and reached out to the minds closest to me. They were all alien and bizarre. It hurt to search but I had to do it quickly, it felt like a bomb was about to go off and I had to choose between the red and the blue wire. I searched the area that control's the human's senses, I shut down that part of their brain, hoping their brain was similar to the humans. Thankfully I was correct.

They all screamed out in surprise and anger, I knew I only had moments to get out. I ran forward and used one of the aliens to leap out of the circle, stepping on him in the process. I then grabbed onto his back and used him as a meat shield as they all shot into the open space, killing each other. By cutting off their senses, they wouldn't be able to feel me holding onto his back.

I dropped the dead carcass when I heard the shooting stop, letting it hit the ground; I heard its neck snap. I shuddered at the sound but walked forward, looking for anyone else who needed assistance. When I saw nobody, I looked into the sky towards the opening. I saw Iron Man fly through the opening and I let out a cry. _What was Tony doing? _

I looked around frantically at that point, trying to find a way to help him. _As long as they don't stop the tesseract, Tony will be able to come back_. A sigh of relief came over me, I was calm again. Everything would be okay. I saw the beam of light stop and my heart sank. I screamed for someone to help Tony, my cry echoed through the streets. I watched in anticipation, slowly chanting to myself "Please Tony…please."

The hole was seconds from closing when I saw a little red man fall through the sky, but he kept falling and falling…_Why isn't he turning his blasters on_. All of the sudden, The Hulk leaped through the air and caught Iron Man. He held onto him until they got to the ground. I ran to be with all of them, Thor and Captain America joined me from another end of the street. We looked on in silence, all of us lost for words and solutions.

I looked over at Bruce, his alter-ego was grunting out of frustration. _He act's almost like a prime mate sometimes_. We locked eyes and he was sad all of the sudden, I looked back down at Tony, wanting to avoid his gaze, and noticed my cheeks were a bit damp. The Hulk roared and Tony jumped back to life, gasping and obviously scared. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Bruce then let out another triumphant bellow, pounding his chest.

"What the hell…" Tony gasped in between sentences. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." There was a silence among the group, except for the few snorts I let out while I tried to still stifle my laughter. _Leave it to Tony to have a near-death experience and worry if anyone kissed him_. We all looked to Steve, the person Tony was directing his questions to.

"We won." Steve said, looking out towards the now ruined city. Tony let out a sign of relief, letting his head rest back down on the ground.

"Alright hey! Alright good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow." Tony grunted, obviously in pain. "Let's just take a day." He pointed to Bruce "You ever try shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

"We are not finished yet." Thor's voice boomed and I nodded in agreement. Thor saw this and smiled his big friendly smile. Tony was still breathing hard, but you could tell he wanted to say something. Nodding as well, he made a counter argument.

"And then shawarma after." I laughed and gave Tony my hand to help him get up.

"If they don't want to you, I will go with you." Tony smiled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Now there is a true team player!" I smiled and just shook my head. _He's back to his cheeky self again, that's for sure._ "I heard you were worried about me? Screaming my name through the empty New York streets. Does Bruce know? He will be pretty upset won't he?" I stopped and glared at him, I could feel The Hulk looking at him too.

"Careful Stark, or else next time I'll make sure you don't come back." Tony howled with laughter.

"Glad to see your back spit-fire." He just smiled at me with his infamous cheeky smile. I had grown to hate that smile. The Hulk moved to stand beside me, I giggled at the obvious reason for his movement. I placed my hand on his huge bicep, letting him know that I knew I was his and nobody else's.

"Shall we go get Loki then?" I asked and the men nodded. The Hulk picked me up in his arm and held me close as he jumped up the buildings, into the Stark Tower. When he placed me on the balcony, I studied his face like I always did. Trying to read his emotions, wanting to make sure that he was okay. The Hulk just rested a hand on my cheek and I knew it was Bruce. I wanted to cry, I missed him and wanted nothing but to hold him. I just knew there were more important things to take care of at that time.

We all arrived, one by one until the whole team was together once again. We all walked into the room and watched as Loki slowly came to. The look on his face was priceless when he saw all of us standing there, ready to kill him if he protested. Like any smart man, he surrendered before doing anything else.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it and to OnyxRose13 I hope your question was answered in this fic. Basically Naomi thought that Bruce being a scientist, he would be more knowledgable about the powers of what the brain can do. Usually more knowledge leads to more questions. Atleast that's how Naomi saw it at the beginning. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Anything you want to know more about or see more of and I can make it happen :D  
**

**Thank you,  
**

**Narrie  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so here is the first fic post-Avengers Movie. I hope you all enjoy it and thankyou to those who have read and reviewd this story! I really do hope you are all enjoying it so far, i'm actually quite happy with how this Fic has turned out so far.**

**PLEASE READ ON KNOWING THAT THERE ARE ADULT SCENES IN THIS FIC.**

** I originally wrote this chapter with more explicit content, I will be posting that chapter on since it's a bit too adult for this site. From now on, I will be posting this story on both sites to please those who like the story but not as much smut and for those who enjoy a little more smut, head on over to the other website which is AFF (Adult Fan Fiction . net ) :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight

New York was safe, so we all went our separate ways. I don't know where Hawkeye, Black Widow or Captain America went. Somehow I felt like I would slightly miss Steve always being so optimistic. I shook Thor's hand but he pulled me in for a hug.

"You are a brave warrior little earthling." I laughed against his chest, I felt so insignificant and tiny in his arms. He pushed me away and held my shoulders, if he squeezed any harder, he would have crushed them. "I will see you again." I nodded and he left me to be beside Bruce again. We watched as Loki and Thor left this world with tesseract in hand.

I turned and looked at Bruce, holding his hands in mine. "So you're going to go to Stark Tower with Tony?" He looked at me concerned; obviously he was expecting the same from me. He pushed my hair back around my ear.

"That was the plan, yes. He can give me a safe area to work…I was just…" He was thinking of a way to pose the question but not be demanding at the same time, something Bruce did too often. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I just want to go see if my dog is still where I left him a year ago. I miss him…" Tony cleared his throat as he walked over to us, interrupting my sentence.

"You already have a dog." He said pointing towards Bruce. I couldn't help but let out a growl. "My apologies, Bruce has a bitch." Tony was now pointing to me. Bruce's eyes went wide, shocked that Tony went that far, but his eye quickly looked to me. It was obvious my face was beet red; I could feel it grow warm. I took a deep breath before I decided to speak.

"I will kill you." I said every word on its own through gritted teeth. Tony laughed out loud.

"Please don't." was all he said back. I closed my eyes and turned to look back at Bruce. He had a puppy dog look to him that I had never seen before. I sighed.

"FINE! I will go to Stark Tower." Bruce smiled and so did Tony. Obviously this was a plan from the beginning. I pointed at Tony Stark before he could move. "But you are getting my dog from Canada. I will write down the address and you will either get him for me or fly me there yourself. Got it?" Tony just nodded and hoped into his sport's car. Bruce sat in the passenger seat, and the only seat left.

"Um, boys? Where am I sitting?" Bruce just looked at me and patted his knee. I stood, not moving. _There is no way Bruce is being serious right now_.

"Cmon dog, take your place on your owners lap." I growled and climbed in, resting against Bruce. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"I've been waiting to have you in my arms for so long." I felt a chill run down my spine and I forgot about how angry I had just been at Tony. The world was just Bruce and I now, nobody else mattered. I melted against his body, he held me closer.

"I was so worried Bruce." He shushed me and just held me.

"Don't be. I'm fine and we're together once more." I felt him smile against my ear. I smiled in return and pushed my face against his neck. Closing my eyes I reached into Bruce's mind, a place I found calming to be in now. I felt him relax and sink down into his chair a little bit. We just sat in silence the rest of the trip, calm and serene, happy to be with each other again.

I curled up against Bruce, small bumps formed on my skin as the cold wind blew past me. He hugged me tightly, moving his hands up and down my back; he tried to keep me warm. I raised my eyes to meet his looking down at me. I smiled and raised my lips to touch his, I felt him moan against me. My arms wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss. Bruce pushed back against me, forcing my mouth open. We were lost in each other; it took Tony slamming on the breaks and tapping me on the shoulder to break our bubble.

"We're here." He said with a bitter sarcastic tone to his voice. "Come, I will show you to your bedroom, since that's all you two will need for a day…or two." My cheeks went crimson, I felt embarrassed beyond belief yet slightly angry that he interrupted us. Bruce grabbed my hand as he walked ahead of me, following Tony. I trotted to catch up with him and then kept his pace. We both looked at each other and smiled simultaneously.

"Ugh!" Tony made barfing noises. "You make me sick with all your…"he pointed in our general direction, "lovey-dovey stuff."

"I think it's charming." A tall woman from behind Tony said. I looked at her and she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and looked at Tony with a very angry stare. It had to be Pepper.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled at Tony, hitting him with the personal calendar she held in her hands. "You could have died!" She dropped the book, showing her exhaustion. Tony embraced her and she held on tight, I could see the tears building up. I turned my attention to Bruce, wanting to give them as much privacy as possible.

"So, when do you think you will start getting to work?" I asked him, looking at his feet. I heard him smile; he pulled me closer, forcing me to look up at him. "Once Tony finally notices that I have been missing from the lab for too long. Until then, I will be with you." He kissed my smile which made him smile too.

"I guess Tony will just have to deal, hmn?" I said to him, laughing. I rubbed his arms, looking away from his eyes as I spoke. "I really missed you." He held my closely once more.

"I missed you too. Just those few days without you around me, I was miserable. You calm me Naomi, you honestly do. Even just being in your presence, I feel lighter… like..." His eyes were piercing mine again, not diverting from mine as we stood in silence for a moment.

"I was a wreck myself. I ignored and walked away from Nick Fury. That's a death wish in itself!" He laughed and then kissed me quickly. Bruce was about to say something but was interrupted by Tony.

"Change of plans, Bruce I want to go over some building plans quickly before you two decide to be hermits… so Naomi, please go with Pepper. She will show you what it means to be park of the Stark Family." He started to walk away.

"Thank you Tony." He stopped and looked at me. I knew he sensed the change of tone in my voice, there wasn't any resentment or anger behind it, I was being sincere. I finally felt safe, for the first time in ages and a lot of it had to do because of that man. "For everything." He bowed his head slightly and continued to walk with Bruce. I knew he understood what I meant.

Pepper showed me around the building; it really was like I was being invited into a family. I was allowed to use their cars, their company credit cards… anything I wanted they would get for me. She laughed as she saw I was having issues comprehending their generosity.

"Aren't you afraid of people stealing or taking advantage?" She smiled at me and I noticed the naïve-ness to the question I just asked.

"Tony has a good judge of character, and so do I. I don't think of you as that type of person. Are you?" I shook my head quickly, looking at the tile floor as I followed Pepper. We finally arrived to the room where Bruce and I were expected to stay. Pepper opened the door and walked me in. I slowly inhaled, taking in everything I was looking at.

I was expecting a room with a bed and a dresser, much like I had on the ship, but this was far beyond what I could have imagined. We had a full stainless steel kitchen with marble counters and stained wood cupboards. All the furniture was modern and I saw the accents of green that Tony put into the room, it made me laugh a little bit.

"So this is your new home, I hope you like it. It has two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, balcony and Jarvis is your security system here. Say hello Jarvis." Pepper asked to someone I was not able to see.

"Hello Miss Naomi." An english man's voice spoke to me from nowhere in particular. I jumped when he first spoke and Pepper hid a smile. "Please don't mind me miss. I'm just here for your protection and if you have any questions." I nodded slowly and Pepper whispered to me.

"He can't see you nodding." I blushed slightly and cleared my throat.

"Um, yes thank you Jarvis."

"Happy to be of service to you Miss Wit." Was the polite response I got from the AI. I looked back at Pepper, wanting to ask her a question that had been poking at me all day.

"How do you do it? How do you know that he will be okay when he goes into danger like that?" She sat down on the couch; she kicked off her shoes and curled her legs up onto the settee. Pepper let out a small sigh before she began speaking.

"I honestly don't know how I do it sometimes. I just…He was supposed to be gone from my life a long time ago but Tony is a brilliant man. I trust that he knows what he is doing and that he knows I would kill him if he didn't come back to me at the end of the day." She smiled and looked up at me, tears filled her eyes again.

I sprang up, knowing my questions are the reason for her crying. I grabbed a tissue and quickly patted under her eyes, making sure to get all the wetness. She laughed when I was done, "Tony did say you would make a good assistant." I laughed with her.

"I just don't like to see people cry, especially if I know it was because of something I said or asked. Besides, I make a better bodyguard." We both smiled and sat in silence for a second; it was obvious that our thoughts were with our men. I mindlessly played with my hair, thinking of Bruce.

"So…" Pepper said, finally breaking the silence. "Bruce Banner?" I smiled to myself, I knew what she implied by just saying his name.

"Yes, I honestly didn't know who he was when I met him… but after that moment, I wanted nothing else but him. I know that sounds silly but he's the only link to my real past and we both keep each other in…" I searched for the best way to describe what we had. We both fed off of each other's energy but I couldn't say that without going over everything else, which I didn't have the energy to do today. "…check I guess. It's hard to explain, but we need one another."

Pepper nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean. I worked for Tony for so long. There is no possible explanation as to why someone would work with him for so long unless they loved him. It took Tony awhile to figure that out though." I laughed. _I believe that one for sure._

"So I will come grab you in a week to start your job with me. It will be a lot of fun, I promise!" Pepper got up and put on her shoes. Before she left, she looked back at me and smiled once more. "I bought you a bunch of clothes too by the way. We can go shopping soon too, but Tony told me you really didn't have much to change in to. They're in your closet." I waited until I heard the door close before I sprung out of my chair and ran into my bedroom.

The room was huge. It had enough room for a king sized four-poster bed, a wall that was sliding mirrors and two doors. First I opened the sliding mirrors so I could look in my closet, but when I opened it, all I saw were dress pants, dress shirts, jeans, t-shirts…all of Bruce's clothes and none of mine. I looked around and set my eyes on the two doors.

I opened the first one and saw the Jacuzzi bathtub and huge stand-up shower that could fit close to five people in it staring back at me. The bathroom was beautiful but not what I was looking for, so I quickly closed the door and ran for the other one. I opened that last door to see a lock pad. I sighed, feeling defeated and wanting to change out of these disgusting clothes.

I walked into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes as I moved towards the shower. I turned on the water, making it as hot as I could handle. I let it run over my body, I could feel my muscles relax and breathe as the water ran down my back.

Finally done with my shower, I dried myself off and started to sing to myself. I had a dubstep song stuck in my head and I was feeling a bit goofy, excited about the new life I was about to start living. Walking out of the bathroom I was making loud horrific electronic noises, beatboxing was not my forte. I looked up and to my horror; there was Bruce and Tony standing by his closet staring at my naked and wet body.

I froze and I swear my whole body went a deep scarlet red. Tony and Bruce were speechless as they stared me up and down. Tony just patted Bruce on the shoulder and left the room, I saw a slight rose to his cheeks.

I relaxed a little when it was just Bruce and looked at the floor. I didn't know what to say or do; I just waited for a sign from Bruce letting me know what he wanted. I heard him walk towards me lightly. He held my shoulders and waited for me to look up at him, "Naomi, you're beautiful. Have confidence in that." I smiled and reached out to hold his face in my hands. He smiled back at me, his eyes not wavering from mine.

I cared so much for this man; _I would die for his safety or to save his life. I would do anything if it meant that he would never have to worry, to no longer carry his fears with him anymore. _I knew at that moment that I truly loved Bruce Banner. I loved and accepted every part of who he was.

I fiercely kissed him, pressing my wet body against his clothes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close as he kissed back ferociously. I went to unbutton Bruce's shirt, but I felt him growl. He walked me backwards slowly until I hit the edge of the bed. I opened my eyes and stopped kissing him, taking in his expression.

The look was foreign to me;_ I've never seen him look like this before_. He pushed me down onto the bed, something in his look dared me to refuse but I just smirked. He kneeled down onto the bed, wedging a knee between my legs. He kissed my lips and worked his way down. He slowly kissed my collar bone, making me squirm under him. His tongue played with my nipple, but he didn't continue kissing my stomach until he made me moan.

I let out a gasp of surprise as he entered me. Bruce was a well-endowed man; I could feel him stretch me which made me moan. He started slowly, it was the first time we were making love. Bruce was gentle, passionate and careful with me, like he was dealing with delicate china; a priceless item that could be broken by a little rough-housing.

We moved together, his lips sucked on my earlobe and my senses went crazy. I moaned into his ear and he held me closer. I could feel him tensing up, _He must be close_. I quickened our pace; I felt every harsh breath he let out.

"I love you." He whispered to me as he came. I felt him relax and rest against my body, breathing deeply. We held each other for a moment, taking in everything that just happened.

"I love you too Bruce. I will forever be yours." I said to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He moved away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Forever is a long time Naomi… you have to know what you're…" I placed a finger up to his lips.

"Bruce, I love you and everything that comes with it. So stop worrying so much." He tried to protest but I kissed him instead. He let a small grunt out, obviously feeling defeated.

"Shutting me up won't be that eas…" I cut off his sentence by kissing him again. Laughing against his smile and crawled off of him.

"Oh, I believe it is. Now I don't know about you, but I want to take another shower. Care to join Doctor?" I looked over my shoulder at the man I loved. He looked at me with a wicked smile on his face. Getting up, he walked towards me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He kissed my neck.

"I'm Doctor now?" I could hear his grin. I laughed a little.

"Well it seems you like being called that." I turned to look at him, "Am I wrong to think that?" He studied me for a second before answering.

"Not at all." He kissed me swiftly before we walked into the shower together.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Again, I will be keeping everything on FF roughly PG-13, anything above that will be edited out and put into the stories on AFF. **

**Let me know what you think, would you like to see Tony maybe sneak into Bruce's and Naomi's life? Maybe that will happen sooner than you think. muahahaha  
**

**Anywho...I really do hope everyone is liking where this fic is going. If you don't let me know, give me feedback! I love hearing from everyone!**

**Narrie  
**

**PS. Now that Bruce and Naomi have a break from S.H.E.I.L.D, the next few chapters will be of them gettign to know eachother a bit more and some more romance can't hurt either. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So important news here! I kind of fell in love with Tony Stark over the last few weeks and the plot bunnies were somewhat persuaded by that. So i'm kind of scared to say that this will now be a Bruce/OC/Tony fic. I hope everyone is happy with this idea and don't hate me for it :S (_Please read Update at the end of the fic on this matter_)  
**

**Also friendly reminder to those who are able to go to the other site I post the more adult version of this fic, it is posted on Adult Fan Fiction . Net ( AFF ).  
**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and let me know that the site link wasn't working at first, I really appreciate it :)  
**

**With that, please enjoy the fic!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bruce and I were lying in bed, our bodies entangled with another. My hands drew patters on his chest as he ran his fingers up and down my back. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He was lost in thought, it was apparent.

He was staring at the top of our bed's canopy, barely blinking. I wanted to seep into his mind so badly, but I knew that if I did that, I would break his concentration and he would know that I was spying on him. I let out a small sigh and continued to draw designs.

I couldn't help but want all of Bruce's attention, but he was a brilliant man. His mind was probably on work. I smiled against his skin and I felt him adjust his position. When I looked back up at Bruce, he was looking back at me.

"Welcome back to the real world." I said smiling; he let out a small laugh and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" _That was obvious Bruce._ "You don't really know much about me do you? Or about my past…"

"Why would you be worried about that?"

"I don't know… I just guess that I think it's something we should share with each other. Here… let me start." He said calmly, pausing to see if I would protest. When my silence answered his own, he continued.

"I used to be married actually, to a woman named Betty. We… had a complicated relationship but I truly loved her, she just couldn't be with both me and… the other guy. I cause so much pain to her though… that was when I decided to never be with someone again." I held onto Bruce tightly, not knowing what else to do.

I looked up at him and I saw a few tears forming. I quickly kissed him and seeped into his mind, taking away any sorrowful thoughts. I held my hand against his check, as I searched his eyes, waiting for him to let me know he was okay. He smiled at me and I smiled back, resting my head on his chest again. "We're all broken Bruce. It's one of the few things all of us have in common with each other." He let out a thoughtful sound, I knew he agreed with me but would think further on the topic.

I waited a minute before speaking again, wanting to give Bruce some time on his train of thought. I was back to drawing designs on his chest and playing with his chest hair, it was amusing for some reason. "I only loved one other person before." I said breaking the silence. I knew I had Bruce's attention, I could feel his eyes on me.

"It was Rufe though… not much of a love. I never… did anything with him though. I loved him because he was the only person to show me compassion at that time; he was the closest thing I had to family." I hugged Bruce closely, more for my comfort than anything else. He wrapped both arms around me but let me continue.

"I started to see who he really was when I was about fifteen, I saw the cruelty in his actions, so I started to be more selective in who I… killed… but he didn't like that. He killed my parents in front of me, the only people who truly loved me unconditionally and I threw that love away. He made me watch…" Bruce kissed my forehead, not wanting to stop me but it was his way of letting me know that I was safe.

"I killed his whole base after that day, there wasn't a living person left except Rufe… I left Rufe for last. I took three hours to kill him, and I enjoyed it. I was a monster Bruce…" I was crying by now, almost at hysterics. Bruce held me tightly, waiting for me to stop crying on my own.

"It's okay Naomi, you aren't a monster." He whispered to me. I blubbered incoherent words back to him; he simply just kissed my forehead once more and held me. We were like this for a while before I was left just sniffling.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered against him. He shushed me.

"Don't be. We all need to do it sometime; if I had your power, I would have done what you did to me to stop you from crying." I smiled and laughed a little.

"It's a nice perk I guess." I felt Bruce nod and I looked up at him. There was love and adoration in his eyes as he gazed down upon me. I smiled happily at him and grabbed his face, kissing him vigorously.

"Wait!" He said, stopping our kiss. I furrowed my brow and moved my head back so I could look at him. _Did I do something wrong_. "Was I your…" My cheeks went crimson and I hid my face in his chest. _He connected the dots. Oh god no…_.

"I take that as a yes." He said, laughing at my antics. "I'm sorry… I would have been gentler if I knew it was…I just assumed…" I looked up at him and his face was beet red. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have assumed!"

I burst out laughing, "Bruce, you apologize for the silliest of things!" I continued to laugh. "Don't worry love; people have assumed much worse of me." I smiled and kissed him once more before getting out of bed. "Are you hungry? I will go make us some food while you use your brain to open my closet!" I pointed at the door which had the vault entrance behind it. He smiled and watched me walk out of the room.

I could hear Bruce moving around in our bedroom, humming and hawing over how to open the contraption or where the pass-code may be left. I looked around the kitchen for something that would be quick to cook. I laid my eyes upon the Italian sausage in the fridge. _Oh please have peirogi's…please…_ I looked into the fridge and let out a small yelp of enjoyment.

_I miss cooking peirogi's and sausage! It was the only time where Rufe, Sandy and I were at peace… it was the only time I was happy._ A small smile crept over my face as the happy thought slipped into memory. I closed my eyes so I could try to put myself back into that place momentarily.

My thought was interrupted when Bruce walked out of my room, fully dressed with a puppy dog look. "I can't figure it out." He said, defeat in his voice. I cooed at him like a mother would a crying baby.

"It's okay Bruce." I said hugging him, "That doesn't mean you aren't smart." He laughed against me, naturally breaking our hug. I couldn't help but laugh with him; _I only thought his smile was contagious_. I sighed to myself.

"So what now? I'm doomed to live without clothes?" Bruce pondered this for a second, looking me up and down.

"Well… _I_ wouldn't mind that but I don't think your birthday suit would be proper work attire. I will go find Tony, see if he knows the passcode. Be back in ten, okay?" He kissed my cheek and walked passed me, leaving me to cook alone.

I walked back into the kitchen, turning on the stove. I almost put the oil into the pan before realizing that hot oil and bare skin don't mix too well. Going into Bruce's closet, I grabbed one of his dress shirts and put it over me. It barely covered my lower region.

Walking out of the bedroom, I saw Tony about to leave the apartment.

"Tony?" I called out, walking forward. I made a detour and turned off the stove. _Why is he here? And why is he slumped over?_ "Everything okay?" I was behind him now. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around; I was extremely concerned by this point. I could feel the distress screaming from his body.

Before I even saw his face, I held him close. "Tony, whatever is bothering you… I am here. Cry if you need to…" I heard him sob lightly, his forehead cold against my neck. I held him closely, not wanting to go. I wanted to cry for him, to erase those emotions but somehow I knew he had to feel this way.

"Pepper…" Tony blubbered against my neck. "She left." He started to bawl now, streams of tears running down his cheeks. I have never seen Tony this vulnerable before, I didn't know why he was with me though. _He doesn't have anyone else…_ I thought sadly to myself.

I hugged Tony tightly, trying to stop my own tears. "It will be okay." I hushed, running my hands up and down his back. I hesitated before I posed my next question.

"Tony? I can calm you if you want. Just so you aren't crying as much, it pains me to see you like this." I just heard him whimper and nod his head against my neck. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, holding my breath. I reached out, looking for the closest body to mine. Tony's mind was just as brilliant as Bruce's, but there was just as much pain. I slowed the signals for him crying and I slipped out of his mind, gasping for air.

He pulled himself away from me, standing slumped against the wall. I studied his face; his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. His lips were cracked and his forehead has small beads of sweat. I wrapped my hand around the sleeve of my shirt and wiped his face gently, clearing it of sweat and tears.

"Here." I said grabbing his hand. "Come sit while I cook." I walked him to the barstool we had set up for the island in the kitchen. I reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer for Tony. I placed it in front of him and the corner of his mouth raised a little. _Progress!_ I shouted in my head, happy with myself.

I turned the stove back on and poured oil into the pan. Letting it sit to heat up a little bit, I went into the living room and grabbed Tony and tissue box. "They're Puff with Lotion." I said, slightly more enthusiastic than someone should be about Tissue's. Tony let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks." Is all he managed to say but I didn't mind. Atleast he was talking. "Look I'm sor…"

"Don't be Tony. And don't think that way! I'm happy that you came to someone instead of letting it bottle up inside." I paused, looking at Tony's troubled look.

"Don't ever apologize for being human and feeling emotional about things that upset you. Even though your heart is mechanical, it doesn't make you a robot Tony." There was silence between us for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the oil cooking the food.

"That's what Pepper said." Tony finally spoke, his words like daggers. I was frightened that I set him back with feeling better. Terrified that he may cry again because of what I said. Reaching out I felt the emotions around me, nothing screamed suffering; I felt my body relax. "It's nice to know not everyone thinks that way." Tony stared into his bottle, lost in thoughts. I knew I was walking on glass, but I knew I had to ask.

"Why did she leave?" Tony let out a sigh.

"Oh, well you know. When she decided that I was too selfish for her, that my _antics_ in New York made her see that she can't be with me anymore." He leaned forward, a sneer painted on his face. "Apparently _I'm_ emotionally damaging." I knew he was acting like he didn't care; I looked at him, my brows furrowed with sadness.

"Tony…" His eyes opened wide, he opened his arms in the gesture he always made when he acted like he didn't do anything wrong.

"What? I didn't say anything. The bitch deserved to go."

"Tony!" I yelled, furious at how he was acting like a spoiled brat. "You can't pretend that you don't care." Tony stood up, slamming his hands on the counter. His face red, he screamed back at me, like a child having a tantrum.

"BUT I DON'T CARE NAOMI! I NEVER CARE." He stormed off, leaving the room and leaving me in shambles. I knew he would be like this for a while, the vulnerable Tony that I saw earlier was gone for now. _I just hope he isn't gone forever._ I sighed; I knew I wasn't getting my clothes anytime soon either.

I finished cooking in silence, running through what just happened between Tony and me continuously in my mind. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Bruce walk in. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I spun around quickly. A part of me was hoping it would be Tony.

My gaze was met by Bruce's worried eyes. "I just saw Tony… do you know anything about why he's so upset?" I hugged Bruce. Feeling safe in his arms, I finally let go of the tears I had been holding in. Bruce held me closely, just as I had held Tony.

"I take that as a yes? You two didn't get into a fight did you?" I told Bruce what happened between my light sobs; I told him every detail except for one. _I can't tell him about this feeling that's growing for Tony. I don't even know if it's just because I saw him so vulnerable that I'm feeling this way or if they're real. I love Bruce though, he is my world… I can't fall for another._

Bruce let out a sign and hugged me tightly. "You did all that you could Naomi. Don't feel bad, okay?" I wanted so badly to just forget. Forget the sadness that ran through me when I picture Tony in his previous state. I looked up at Bruce, passion dancing in my eyes, I saw him smirk before I fiercely kissed him; pushing him back against the counter.

The images of Tony still danced in my mind. Bruce started to kiss my neck, but all I could think of was Tony's cold forehead shaking against my neck as he sobbed in my arms.

"Bruce, make me forget." I begged. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. "Please make me forget about all the bad in this world." I knew Bruce could tell I needed to escape my own mind and I couldn't do it alone. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. He turned us around so I was against the counters.

Bruce turned me around and bent me over the counter, taking me from behind. I felt sensations of pain, pleasure and bliss. Those feelings swarmed my mind and took over. For those moments I forgot all about Tony and how he made me feel, how he so easily tore my heart in two by being his true self.

The person I saw today wasn't the Tony that most know; everyone saw him as the arrogant, diva extraordinaire that didn't care what other's thought of him or who came and went in his life, because to them Tony Stark was a man with the heart of steel but to me he was just as human and unstable as the rest of us. That is what made me want him the most.

Bruce pulled out of me and I felt a warm liquid land on my lower back. It almost felt like my body was in emotional overload. Between the thoughts of Tony racing through my mind, the guilt I felt for thinking of Tony and not Bruce and the way Bruce had just made me feel, exhausted me beyond repair.

I collapsed on the floor, slowly panting. Bruce spoke to me in his soft and caring voice again. It was my Bruce; he was back and was now worried about me again. "Naomi, are you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm just tired. You exhausted me." I let out a small laugh and so did he. I felt a warm and wet cloth run over my lower back and over my butt cheeks. Bruce wiped me down and cleaned me off as I just rested on the floor, concentrating on not passing out.

He lifted me in his arms and started to carry me to our bedroom. "I asked Tony for the passcode." Despite my state of exhaustion, I felt perkier. "He said to just ask Jarvis. I feel kind of stupid for not thinking of that before." I smiled and leaned my head back against his chest.

"Don't be, you're brilliant." I managed to say, using up the last of my energy. I could feel Bruce smile and brighten up the room.

I finally surrendered to my exhaustion and the thoughts that clouded my mind. Memories of when Tony sat down in the Holo-room with me; I remembered his charming smile, the kindness in his eyes and his ability to make me laugh in the most stressful times.

I was suddenly surrounded by soft blankets and pillows, and for a moment I felt alone, but I soon felt a body come close to mine. I didn't care if it was Bruce or Tony, but I hugged them close as they wrapped their arm around me. Their body was warm and relaxing to be pinned against. I smiled against their chest as I fell asleep, dreaming of the man I loved and the man who had so easily captured my heart.

* * *

**So that's how that goes. Please let me know what you think! I really am worried that everyone's going to hate me for this. If there's a huge negative reaction, I will just make a spin-off fic for my own pleasure. Just review or send me a PM letting me know your thoughts on how this Fic has turned out and if you are a fan of Tony being in the picture.**

**Thank you for reading as always! I really appreciate that people take the time out of their day to read what I create.  
**

**Hopefully I will hear from some of you :)  
**

**Narrie  
**

**_Update 06/23/2012:_ So from this point I will be splitting off with Tony and keeping this just Bruce. Don't worry, I already have it figured out how everything will work out, so I wont be deleting or changing this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out for Bruce by Monday if not sooner. Thank you for everyone who voiced their opinion, I really hope I didn't upset people but It's all I could write about for some reason. :(  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eep! It's Chapter 10! Before you start reading, I would really like to thank everyone who has added this story to their Alert list, to those who have favorited this story, to those who have added me to their favorite author's and author alert. I am truly humbled and amazed at the response I have had from writing and I truly do love doing it, so it makes me to happy to know that there are people out there who enjoy my creations.**

**Please believe me when I say that I get giddy every time I see a review alert or when I see that someone has added my story to their alert/favorite's list.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has kept me motivated to write this fic, from the bottom of my heart.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

- Bruce's POV -

I woke with Naomi in my arms, I was hoping and praying that yesterday was just a dream. That Naomi was never that distraught over Tony. I looked down and let out a sigh, seeing her still draped in my dress shirt; I knew that everything that happened yesterday was real.

I pulled Naomi closer, knowing I wouldn't wake her up; I needed to feel her against me, to know I wouldn't lose her. I gazed up at the canopy that so delicately hung over our bed, letting out another sigh. _What do I do? I can't lose Naomi, I just…can't_. I blinked back tears at the thought of the woman resting beside me not being there anymore.

_Even if she did love him, or care for him, Tony would ruin her for the rest of her life. It was a miracle she let me into her life, if she let him in and then he ran after his next victim as he always did… she would cease to exist as the Naomi I knew and loved…_

I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, not wanting to leave her, but I knew I had to talk to someone. Slowly I pulled my body out from underneath her, I watched as Naomi sunk into the bed, a tired hand reaching out and running along the now empty side of the bed. I grabbed it and kissed it gently, "I will be back soon. Rest." Her hand went limp and I knew she listened to what I told her to do.

A smile crept along my face as I took in her body. The eloquence and gracefulness to how she slept even amazed me. I had always seen Naomi as a poised person, it came from her training and I understood that, but she didn't understand that even the way she spoke or the way she smiles seemed so fluid to me; it was that or my love drunk eyes saw her for the caring and loving woman that she was.

"Jarvis?" I asked in the hushed tone, not wanting to wake Naomi.

"Yes Sir?" was the polite reply, it seemed like he even lowered his volume. I smiled at how an AI is more polite than its maker.

"I need you to unlock the safe for me please. I fear Naomi may have forgotten that I figured out how to get it in her exhausted state last night."

"Of course Sir." I smiled and said my thanks, walking through the bedroom, on my way to see Tony. "He is in his lab, sir." I stopped briefly, before walking out of the apartment.

Finally arriving at Tony's lab, I opened to door. "Not even going to knock Doctor?" was Tony's curt reply. Tony and I were friends, and he was one of the only people on this planet that didn't judge me for what I've done. _Unfortunately the other person who feels that way is Naomi, and she ranks him._

"What did you do or say to Naomi yesterday that had her so distressed?" Tony was honestly shocked, either because I knew, because I had a slight edge to my voice or because he didn't know that's how he left her.

"She can't handle harsh emotions Tony. She feeds off of the energy around her, the emotional signals we give out. If you're feeling anything to the extreme, her body will absorb that from you and take it into herself. It's what she does to try and alleviate stress from those she loves and cares about." Speechless, Tony didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just rested his hands against the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I was… I was drunk." I felt a flash of anger rush through me, taking a second to focus on my breathing, I forced myself to calm down.

"That's no excuse Tony." He raised his hands defensively and took a few steps backwards.

"I know, I know. But it's the only one I have. Look I was upset, Pepper ran off and I didn't know what to do. I was distraught and drunk so I went to go find _you_ actually. But you weren't in your apartment. That's when I heard her call out. She literally ran to me Bruce and forced me to hug her." I let out a sigh, not knowing what to say.

"Have you ever tried to get out of her grip? It's impossible okay?" I knew he was trying to make me laugh but it wasn't working.

"Do you care for her?"

"What?" Tony said, like my question punched him in the gut and forced any cheekiness or arrogance out of his body. "Well… I mean I care about her sure."

"But do you want her? Do you crave her being beside you every waking moment because you cannot imagine it any other way? Because I do Tony and unlike you, I care about the people I love and I don't want them to leave me, I couldn't handle it." Tony's gaze dropped to the ground. I knew I went slightly too far but I couldn't help it. I almost felt… territorial.

"I'm sorry… Bruce I really am. I didn't know that would happen… I just." He broke off into silence, obviously trying to think of his word choice, not wanting to piss me off more. "What would you have felt if you just lost her and a friend embraced you? You would let loose and let all of those feelings out. I couldn't help it, truly Bruce… I am sorry. I can set the record straight." I shook my head.

"She's delicate Tony. You have to keep that in mind. It's a miracle she's with me now, that she allowed herself to care about another person in her life. Even her liking you as a friend is a god-blessed-gift. You don't get many of those." Tony laughed and I allowed myself to laugh with him.

"That is true Doctor. Okay so what's the best thing to say?" I honestly had to think about it for a second; I wasn't even sure how Naomi truly felt about what happened yesterday between her and Tony.

"I don't know. Give it a couple of days before saying anything okay? I will talk to her about how she's feeling." I looked at my watch and lightly growled. "She'll be awake by now, I should head back."

"You sure you're her boyfriend? You almost act like a father." Tony laughed but I felt my face go cold. Tony stopped laughing and almost looked scared.

"You didn't see her last night Tony. I've never seen her that way, and when you love someone who was left destroyed by another person, you want to make sure their better. Maybe one day you will know what that feels like." I felt the venom in my words but I didn't care. Tony went too far and he knew it.

I briskly walked back to see Naomi, wanting to make sure she didn't wake up feeling alone.

- Naomi's POV –

Slowly waking up, I stretched out my body almost catlike. I jumped as Jarvis spoke.

"Good Morning Miss. Mr. Banner asked me to give you the passcode for your closet when you woke up." I smiled and groaned as I rubbed my eyes. Slowly I rolled out of bed, not caring if I may accidentally expose myself to Jarvis.

"Wait, Jarvis how did you know I was awake?" A slight blush came over me, I felt my face get warm and my palms slightly sweaty. I really hoped that this kind program couldn't see my attire over the past few days.

"Sensors Miss, don't worry; I cannot see what you and Mr. Banner do in your home." A wave of relief came over me as I walked over to the entrance of my closet. "The passcode is 06 23 90." Slightly shocked and feeling very stupid, I punched in the dates to my birthday.

"Thank you Jarvis." I said, a slight annoyed tone to my voice, but that was more directed at myself. As I punched in the last number I heard a series of clicks unlock the door and it swung open automatically, revealing a room that was bigger than our bedroom.

The shelves were full of clothes and undergarments. The hangers were separated into pants, fancy shirts, dresses and lingerie. I smiled at Peppers taste, even though she had hurt Tony and therefor put me through the hell-hole of an emotional rollercoaster.

Every power had a downfall; I understood that. Especially one's that could potentially be as deadly as mine, we had to have negative sides to them. _Just like how when Bruce turns into The Hulk, he's indestructible and could kill anyone or destroy anything… that didn't mean he wanted to though or that he could control it._ I sighed as I slowly started to miss Bruce.

Taking off his shirt, his scent ran through my nose. I couldn't help but hold his shirt up to my face and take in his aroma.

"Miss me that much?" He said from behind me, I could tell me was being cheeky.

"You know it's rude to walk in on a lady when she's changing." I turned around and smiled at Bruce, who smiled back at me.

"Well…" He said, walking towards me. "Considering your attire over the past few days, I think we can make an exception." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, holding my eyes with his. Smiling he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. When he pulled away I found myself following, trying to feel his skin so gingerly touch mine again.

"Promise me something." He said somber. I looked at him, but nodded. Something wasn't right but I didn't know what. I was worried and concerned but I didn't let it show. He inhaled deeply before speaking again. "Promise to always be mine. And to…" his voice trailed off but quickly came back. "Promise to never love another. My heart can't take in Naomi."

I felt like I ran into a brick wall at full speed, like I had fallen from 10 stories and had the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak… I just wanted to kill the person who hurt Bruce so badly, but what was I to do when I was that person?

I placed my forehead against his chest and he held me, resting his chin on top of my hair. We stood in silence and I listened to his breathing pattern quicken. I wanted to scream, to hold him and tell him it will be okay. Yet part of me felt like I didn't deserve to have him, to be able to hold him and kiss him and love him. Because my powers betrayed him, hurt him and caused him pain… just as it had everyone else in my life.

I breathed in, letting out a shaky sigh. "Bruce, I would never…" I managed to whisper against him. I felt his shoulders shake in jarring movements; I didn't know what he was doing until I felt the top of my hair getting wet. I squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go. _How could I have been so stupid to think of Tony in that way, he was a friend and I hated seeing him like that but the emotions he was feeling for Pepper… they latched onto me and made me feel for him. Bruce had to have seen…_

I looked up at him now; his eyes were red as rogue tears slid down his cheeks. "I am yours Bruce… forever." He smiled and kissed me swiftly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against him, wanting to be as close as possible. I felt him waiver and his legs start to shake. I pulled back and looked at him with concern. "Bruce, what's that matter?"

He faintly smiled. "I'm just exhausted… I didn't sleep all too well last night." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. He made a sound of protest and questioning but I just pushed him onto the bed.

"Stay." I demanded, and he did. He positioned himself on his back, resting his hands behind the back of his head. I left to walk to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and some orange juice. I rested them on his bedside table and then crawled over him.

"Eat and drink and then we can nap." He laughed at my tone, he knew there was no room for argument and that I was ready to wrestle him into submission if I needed to. He gulped down the juice and ate his apple, enjoying every part of it. Resting back down with a grin on his face, I knew he felt better. Bruce glanced up at me, brushing stray hair's from my face.

I rested my head against his torso, kissing his shirt softly. I moved as he breathed slowly, lost in thought. I closed my eyes and let the motion lull me to sleep.

I awoke that night, looking down at Bruce who was still asleep and I remembered that I was still naked. I crawled off of him and walked into my closet, grabbing some jeans and a plain white t-shirt. _Oh the simplicity of comfortable clothes. How I have missed you._

As I walked out of my closet, I looked over at Bruce as he slept so peacefully, allowing a smile to flow from my lips.

I finally reached my destination, lightly knocking against the door. Tony opened it and looked shocked to see me. We stood in silence, waiting for the other to talk first, breaking the awkward silence. I sighed heavily. "May I come in?".

Tony stumbled and hurried to make room for me to enter. "Yes, of course. Please come in." I walked into his personal home, it took up a whole floor of the Stark Tower. "Um, can I get you a drink?" He offered politely. _I think you've have enough of that for awhile_.

"No thank you. I wanted to talk to you quickly while I have the time. Bruce is sleeping." Tony nodded and put his current drink down. He saw me eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's just coke. No emotional outbursts from me today."

"Tony…" I started to protest his words but he raised his hands and started to flail them around.

"No. No, do me a favour and don't protest please. Now, talk to me about what you want to talk about." Tony smiled and sat down on his couch, directing me to follow suit. Sitting, I braced myself for a potentially difficult conversation.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday. I'm… sorry for what you are going through but we cannot be anything more than friends. My abilities...compel me to take on the emotions of others, the more extreme the emotion, the more it effects me. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest that night, and I'm sorry if I lead you to think that I had…" my words were cut off as I heard the door open. I looked up in a panic, hoping it wasn't Bruce. To my surprise I saw Pepper standing at the door, I hastily got up and looked at Tony.

"So you will have that Jet ready so I can get my dog?" Tony looked at me perplexed and confused.

"What?" He asked. _Stupid boy. GO WITH THE STORY! You're supposed to be smart…_

"My dog Chaos. You promised you would get him for me if I moved in here. Well I'm exchanging my 'Get my Dog' voucher now. I will let you know when I want to leave." I smiled at Tony and left the room swiftly. About to leave I turned around quickly. "Thank you Pepper for the amazing clothes by the way. I still can't believe they all belong to me." She smiled but before she could say anything, I closed the door, giving them their privacy.

I raced back to Bruce, craving to be with him. I walked into the house and I saw Bruce sitting on the couch. "There was a security breech. Jarvis was temporarily put offline for our apartment and when he came back up, there was this letter." Bruce raised a piece of paper in the air. "It's addressed to you."

I walked briskly over to him, panic setting in; I had only seen a letter like this once before and that was a month before my parent's died. I quickly broke the seal, opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Naomi,

It has been too long since we have seen each other. I wished to get our old family together; You, Rufe and I. Yet, I could not find Rufe anywhere, but I found you. What a life you are living now, and to share a bed with such a handsome man. His skin is so delicate and my oh my, do his lips taste nice. I will be seeing you soon Naomi, and if I find you are behind Rufe no longer being in my life, it will not be a pleasant visit you and I will share.

Hugs and Kisses,

S

I ripped up the letter, wanting it to disappear with the fear I felt. It was happening all over again. I looked at Bruce, knowing that me being near him would eventually lead to his death.

* * *

**Any guesses as to who S is? It's my attempt at a cliff hanger, don't know how well it will go. xD**

**I just released another fic that I'm writing for my friend but I will try to not let it stop me from producing the chapters for this fanfiction. With summer coming though, I will probably get one out once per week, unless I feel like I have vexed some of you with my creative decisions, then I will work over-time to try to restore your faith in me :D  
**

**Review and let me know what you think about how this Fic has been over the last 10 chapters. Let me know what parts you love and what you weren't so fond of :) All feed-back is great feed-back because I will know what to avoid and what to you want to see more of.  
**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read my fic.  
**

**Narrie  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you again to those who have favorited my story and reviewed it since I released the last chapter! The fact that people are still finding this story enjoyable is awesome because I worry it get's a bit boring. I tend to write a story more than a smutty fic, which is the way I like to write but isn't always what everyone wants to read.**

**With that though, please enjoy the fic!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

My hands were shaking vigorously as memories ran through my mind. Reminders of who she was, what she was capable of doing and the fact that I could only fathom what she would do to Bruce when she found out that I killed Rufe. I felt someone grab me from behind and my instincts kicked in.

I grabbed the unknown person's shirt, pivoted their weight and was ready to throw them across the room till I heard them scream and it was Bruce. "Naomi!" I froze and released him, not knowing what to do. I felt the safety that I had felt over the last week crumble before me, the thoughts of having a happily-ever-after with Bruce fell short of my reach.

I knew I would have to leave, to run away for Bruce's safety and for Pepper and Tony's too; yet I felt torn. _Forever…I promised Bruce I would be with him forever._ I didn't know what to do. If I left I would break his heart, he would never recover but he would live on, but is that living? If I stayed then he would be killed and his blood would be on my hands… would I be able to survive that?

I heard the door break open and I turned around, ready to run for the attacker but I felt Bruce wrap his arms around me, trying to restrain me. "What has gotten into you? It's Tony!" I relaxed slightly, knowing that for the moment we were safe. Bruce turned me to look at him, but I diverted my eyes from his gaze.

"What happened? Jarvis said it was urgent. Everything okay?" I felt Bruce shake his head and he released my still body. I closed my eyes and just listened; for voices, for brain activity and for her.

"I don't know. She won't talk to me! There was a letter addressed to her, she opened it up, read it and ripped it to shreds. Now she's been standing in the same place, not moving, not speaking. I tried to touch her, to hold her and she tried to throw me!" To most people Bruce would have sounded angry, but his voice was dripping with concern and distress. I reached out and calmed him and I heard him laugh.

"And even though she won't speak to me, she'll still calm me." He let out a sigh, obviously at loss of what to do.

"Naomi." It was Tony talking to me now. He walked in front of me; I could feel his breathe on my face. "Who was the letter from?"

"S." I said. I couldn't feel anyone else except for Bruce, Tony and I in this room. I sighed and opened my eyes, finally looking at the expression of concern on Tony's face and Bruce's. "I'm sorry… I…" my voice broke, not knowing what to say. Bruce just smiled and I knew I was forgiven.

"S. It stands for Siren and also stand's for Sandy. She was the other person in the lovely family trio I had with Rufe. She was older than me and in love with Rufe, it was when he started to favor me that she decided we had become enemies." I paused for a moment, wetting my lips.

"Her ability is powerful, to say the least. Just with her voice, she can charm people into doing her bidding. If they are a weak willed person, they can be under her control for the rest of their lives. Part of me believed that Rufe was under that spell till he started to show affection for me, something that she never planned on, which weakened her grip on him." I took a deep breath in, forcing myself to sit down.

"The last time we fought, I just shut off her ability to speak which rendered her ability useless but she is still an amazing assassin. She would give Natasha a run for her money. That happened a few days after Rufe had asked me to destroy the hospital in Toronto because it had one of the most influential people of the organization we were trying to take down visiting that day." I heard Bruce and Tony shift their weight, obviously uneasy about the idea of a hospital being my target.

"I refused, there would be too many innocent people lost. Later that week, she brought in my mother and father, to show me what it meant to see the innocent die." Tears started to blur my vision. I paused for a second, allowing myself to calm down, and to try and sense any more movement.

"But truthfully she wanted me to suffer, because she accused me of taking Rufe from her." I let my sentence break with a breathy laugh. "The only good thing Rufe ever did, was tell her to fuck off that day. He told her she was being obnoxious, for a moment I thought that meant that he would let my parent's go, but I was wrong about that. I haven't seen her since then, but she's deadly and she will rip anything I care about from my life and destroy it in front of me."

"Then we'll stop her. Naomi, you have Iron Man and The Hulk here to protect you and fight by your side. We won't let anything happen to you." I shook my head in protest.

"I would never ask you to fight on my behalf, and besides Tony, you don't seem to understand. I can't have another person get injured or… or die because of me. I refuse to let that happen." I looked at Tony's face; he was being serious when he said he would fight with me.

"And I won't either. How do you think we would feel if we just watched you fight someone and you lost? Knowing we could have done something to prevent it but we didn't; I know Bruce wouldn't be able to live with himself." I looked up at Bruce and he had his kicked puppy-dog look. His back was slightly hunched as he stood in silence, fidgeting with his hands.

"You have Pepper to protect." _PEPPER! _"Where is Pepper Tony?" I was ready to leave, to make sure she was safe but Tony stopped me.

"She's safe, she left the tower. I always do that when there's an unusual security breach, such as this." I let out a sigh of relief as we all stood in silence.

"So you're leaving then?" Bruce spoke in a broken tone and I felt my heart twist and contort itself. How do I answer that question? Do I tell him what I think is best for him? Do I do what is best for my sanity? Either way we both suffer. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I… I haven't decided." He just nodded his head slowly, something he did when he was given an answer he didn't like. "Bruce… you have to understand." He continued to nod.

"I do." He said curtly. I felt furious, he didn't understand; I knew it and so did he.

"If I leave then you are safe! She won't come after you, and I will be lucky if I have a couple of days before she finds out I killed Rufe. I can't have you be killed Bruce…" He looked at me sharply, all meekness leaving his body and fury taking over.

"I can't die Naomi! I've tried putting a bullet into my body, and do you know what happened? The other guy spit it back out."

"What would the _other_ guy do if your limbs were torn off? Or your head was snapped? I doubt he could fix you then Bruce!" He went silent as I yelled at him with all my fury. "It took a lot for me to accept my feelings for you Bruce, it took a lot for me to let down those barriers and let you into my life. You think I would be so careless with what we have? How could you think that I would be happy to leave you, to leave this life behind me?"

I wanted to cry, I was beyond furious right now. Not only had Bruce and I had our first fight, but also death was on our doorstep and I had to decide between fight or flight. Tony broke the awkward silence.

"What if we just can't hear her? Wouldn't that make her powers mute?" I smiled at the fact that Tony still found moments to make puns when I was stressing out.

"With what though? She'll rip anything out of your ears or off of your head. If you wear a helmet, it will just be easier for her to twist it off while snapping your neck. Her voice won't affect me; I've known her too long for it to do so. Besides, she has stronger effects against men; she doesn't call herself the Siren for nothing." Tony let out a thoughtful sigh; trying to think of something he could jimmy-rig to make her less of a threat.

"We could re-locate the two of you, buy you some time. I mean, think about it. If you have Bruce there, he will be able to protect you as The Hulk." He turned to Bruce. "We can put you somewhere rural, so just incase you lose control… well nobody will be harmed." Tony looked back at me once Bruce didn't openly protest his idea.

"It's the only option you have and that I will give you. I won't let you leave his side, you can't and he has the ability to protect you. You could calm him and bring him out of his rage if need be, or you could fuel the fire. It will be hard for this '_S _' to find you for a while." I looked over a Bruce and he shrugged.

"It's the only option we have, if we still want to be together." His words froze my body, like I had just been submerged into below freezing water and my body was slowly shutting down, trying to reserve heat. I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Tony looked at me, concern in his eyes but I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I stalked out of the room, leaving Bruce to stew in his own self-pity.

I walked aimlessly through the multiple floors of the building, eventually finding an empty room I could sit in and calm down. I closed my eyes and found my memories going back to when I first met Sandy.

I was sitting in my room, holding a doll Rufe had given me as a gift. I had awoken from another nightmare. Sandy had sat down on the floor with me and ran her fingers through my doll's hair. "Did she have a nightmare? Maybe dream about monsters?" Sandy asked, looking at the doll, obviously trying to comfort me but it just made me think of my mother.

I missed them; I wished that I hadn't run away. I wanted to tell my mom about all the places I had seen. To have my father tell me about his day at work, I missed it and I always had nightmares that bad people would go after them, and hurt them because of what I've done.

"She doesn't have bad dreams because she's just a piece of plastic." I paused my sentence, playing with my dolls clothes. "My mommy said there were no monsters, no real ones… but there are." Sandy hushed me and held me close, she was only 6 years older than me, but she mothered me a lot. She always wanted me to see her and Rufe as my new parents. She wanted us to be a family.

"Nobody is coming for you Naomi. There are no monsters in your life." I knew that there was evil all around us, people were of corrupt and selfish nature and that in my mind was evil. I didn't kill bad people because I hated them; I did it to save the lives of those they would have ended, if I did not end their first. I did it to save people, not to seek vengeance.

"…But there are." I repeated; scared from my vivid dreams and from the world that now surrounded me, the world I had to live in from that day forth.

Sandy was a vengeful killer, she found joy in hurting and destroying those who had scorned her; its what made her such an amazing assassin. She was truly a breed of her own, but she didn't understand that her powers were greatly wanted, that's why Rufe put up with her antics.

There were days where he wanted to kill her. He once told me, "Naomi, if you were old enough, I know you could do it. You could off Sandy, but I would never risk losing you." He always had a way of bringing it back to me, but I knew he was being serious.

Sandy and I sparred, and she was always different with people that she knew. She wasn't as vigorous, as lethal. At first I only thought it was because she didn't want to hurt me during practice, but when she first tried to go for my throat, she fought the same way.

I had always hoped that there was something inside of her, which told her it was wrong to kill those she thought of as family, but that was a long time ago. I am just a shadow of the person I used to be, of the cold-blooded killer I once was.

"Oh Sandy…" I whispered quietly to myself.

"Miss me that much Mimi?" My eyes shot open and I was up on my feet instantly, looking at Sandy, the women I loved as a sister and feared as an enemy.

"Don't call me that. Why are you here Sandy? You were supposed to leave me alone, that was the deal!" Sandy frowned, crinkling her freckled covered face. She looked similar to how I remembered her; it had only been a year though. Her hair was still short and in a pixie-cut. It was jet black, but it had a large green stripe in it now and her olive skin was still as beautiful as I remember.

"Oh, but that was what Rufe and I always called you. You used to like it." She walked towards me slowly. "I came to see the family again, I missed Rufe. I went to go see him, but I found the base in ruins. I asked around, even talked to the big boys but no answer on what happened to anyone." She stopped a foot from where I stood, muscles tense and stance strong.

"Then I saw your pretty face on television. Look's like you've become everyone's little hero. Oh little Mimi, if only they knew the things you've done. They would have you locked up in moments, on death row. You would be back with us evil and spiteful people, the one's that society rejects… and for what reason?" I stayed silent, even though she gave me an opportunity to answer.

"Because we're different. Isn't that always the story huh?" She let out an abrupt laugh, more like a mock at the idea. She looked at me and smiled. "I honestly did miss you Naomi, you were so young when you came into our lives. I loved to sing to you, it helped you fall asleep. You loved to hear me talk, for me to tell you stories."

_She's gone insane_ was all I could think. She looked at me like a mother would her first-born child when she first held them in her arms to say hello. "I didn't have a mind of my own at that point, I would have listened to your voice without knowing what poison you were putting into my head." She hissed at my words, not wanting to hear the distaste.

"Still the spiteful little child, eh Naomi? 'Life isn't fair!', 'I was taken from my parent's'" She mocked me. "How DARE you say that Rufe and I would have poisoned and clouded your mind. _We_ encouraged you to further your knowledge, to push the boundaries of your abilities. We wanted you to be the best you could be."

"The best killer." I interrupted, "That's what it was always about with you and Rufe, especially you. You taught me and pushed me to places that benefitted you. If I wanted to read a book because it sounded interesting, you would switch it out with the greatest heists of the century or the mysterious murders of history and you would make me decipher how the assassin killed that person. I hardly call that encouragement."

"You resent what we gave you, but you don't see how lucky you truly were you ungrateful bitch!" She spat her words at me. "And yet here I am, trying to get us all back together in hopes of a happy reunion but that will never happen will it Mimi?" I felt the coldness roll over my body as her voice turned to ice.

"Because not only did you want to humiliate me in front of the love of my life, you wanted to rip him away from me too!" She was right in front of my face now; I felt her hot breath on me. "How did it feel to kill the only man who really, truly cared about you? Did it _feel_ good?" She was smiling in the sick way she did when talking about death.

I knew she wanted me to admit that I enjoyed it, that I had wanted to kill Rufe and that I felt satisfied afterwards because out of all the people I had ripped from the world of the living, I had never felt justified; I just knew I was following orders and that was good enough for me when I was young.

"It felt like a part of my life was being ripped away from me, but that's what he did to me. He stole my parents from me and so did you! You both deserved to lose the thing that you loved most. For you it was Rufe, and for Rufe it was his own life." She snarled and slammed the wall I had been leaning against earlier.

"I WAS THE ONE THING HE LOVED MOST! I WAS!" She screamed in my face but that wasn't the tone I was scared about most; it was what came after she screamed. The monotone voice she spoke in when she was ready to threaten you and follow through with it.

When I was young, it would be about eating my vegetables, cleaning my weapons or finishing my training. She would threaten to spank me, or make my trainers work me extra hard the next time, however I knew this wasn't going to be one of those moments. I knew what she was going to say, my heart and mind knew it, yet I was still shocked when I heard the words come out of her mouth.

"I will come after everything you have ever liked, loved or even looked at with affection. Everything you hold dear in your life I will take from you, holding it right out of your grasp and when you think you will win, that everything will be okay, I will break the world you live in. You will cease to exist, you will have no will to go on and you will end your own pitiful life out of hatred. How are you be able to live knowing you… _you_ are the soul reason so many people are about to die?"

She smirked at me and planted a kiss on my cheek before disappearing into thin air. Not only did she just set off every nerve in my body but also she showed that she was stronger, that she had new abilities and she was sending a message.

The already deadly assassin, who was hard set on destroying everything in my world, was even deadlier than before and nobody was about to stop her from what she wanted.

* * *

**OH SNAP! Look's like Naomi's in some trouble. What would you do though? Would you leave with Bruce and risk his death or leave him until you took care of the threat yourself? Just curious to think what you guys n gals would do or what you think Naomi would do.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the newest addition to this story and as always, let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions or ideas of what could possibly happen next, let me know. I love trying to work in other people's idea's into fic's, it makes me feel like I'm writing for someone instead of having to rely on my own self motivation to write, which can be low on my lazy days. .  
**

**Like always, thank you so much for sticking with me this far! It means a lot :)  
**

**Narrie  
**


End file.
